


Megan's Future

by L3writing



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3writing/pseuds/L3writing
Summary: This story is about 3 years after Megan Hunt's return to the USA and her life altering surgery. They are living in Malibu/LA area, she's working as a surgeon with the VA in LA and Nathan is working at UCLA. Farouk has adapted to life in America.
Relationships: Megan Hunt/Nathan Riggs, Meredith Grey/Cormac Hayes, Teddy Altman/Owen Hunt
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**POV: Megan Hunt**

Rolling over I playfully poke Nathan and say, "Time for a run! Lets go."

He reaches over and grabs me, pulling me in for a kiss, responding with "I have a better idea".

"No! Time to go for a run. I need to get in my 3 miles today. Testing is Friday," I respond trying to roll away from him.

"You're good, skip today. Please," he requests.

"Up and at 'em, soldier. Or join me for 7miles tomorrow!" I tease, knowing he was reluctant to go running as my pace was faster than his.

"OK, OK!" he grumbles pulling on his running shorts and shoes. They set off at his pace for a run, and it felt great to get out for a run. He did usually join on short runs as I would run those at his pace. As they arrived back at the house, I would complete my full workout so he headed for the shower and to make breakfast.

"My guys!" I said as I came into the kitchen. I loved our beach house and was surprised that we had been here for nearly 3 years. I'd gotten certified for surgery again with the US-Army & Veteran's Affairs and was now working at the VA Hospital in West LA. I had been promoted to Captain not long after moving to Malibu.

"Mommy, we have waffles and fruit! Want some smoothie?" Farouk asked.

"Please! Thanks for breakfast," I said sitting down.

* * *

Friday rolled around and I did a 3 mile run with Nathan before dawning my uniform and heading to the base. I rocked my numbers during the fit testing. As I finished up, the Sergeant in charge of testing said, "Impressive work, Capt Hunt!"

"Thanks, Sarge," I replied. "Do you need me for any of the afternoon drills?"

"You are welcome to join anytime! You will show the rest of the team up!" he responded. We'd worked together for the past 2 years, both on her training, and running the rehab program at the VA West LA Hospital.

"1300 hours?" I confirmed.

"Yes Ma'am," I heard as I ran off to the shower, to put on clean gear and grab a snack. I also check my messages at the hospital and sent a quick followup to the Medical Board with her upgrading she's completed in the past 2 years.

* * *

That evening after Farouk and I played on the beach until Nathan got home, we walked down the beach for supper at one of the food trucks as we normally did on Friday nights. After dinner Farouk read on the deck, while Nathan and I headed for a walk down the beach.

"You are looking quite happy," he said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'm exhausted. Beat my numbers, then ran the ranks through their paces in the afternoon," I said.

"Any energy left for later?" he said pulling me into a hug and capturing my lips with his.

I replied tugging him with me, "Beat me back to the house."

"I can't do that! Fitness freak!" he said switching to a light jog but not able to keep up with her. Farouk headed to bed, and we enjoyed a beer on the deck, chatting before heading into bed.

**POV: Nathan Riggs**

Laying beside her, I ran my hands over her taught abdomen, impressed by the abs she has developed. She was in the same shape she'd been in 15 years earlier when they were overseas. I was so amazed with both her mental and physical strength. I had really missed her for the 10 years she was MIA in Iraq, and was so grateful for the past 3 years with her. She was wearing my ring. I'd proposed to her three times now. Once in Iraq, once at Grey-Sloan, and most recently on Valentine's Day. She'd never said no to my question, but after 10 years MIA, it was advised by our counsellors that we should wait before rushing forward. We started with many counselling sessions, both together and apart and were now down to monthly sessions. She still was the love of my life and I was so grateful to be in her life.

"Do you think I should contact Dr Grey?" she asked breaking my thoughts.

"Go for it," I said knowing that Meredith would be happy for us.

"You know your girlfriend will want to feel up my abs!" she said teasingly.

"They are very impressive, Catherine Fox Award impressive & military gold level" I teased knowing she showed them off many times, including to soldiers who were needing similar surgeries. The abdominal wall transplant was as very successful surgery for many soldiers.

"True. But I don't want to hurt them if we get pregnant," she said.

"Check with Meredith and see what she recommends. We are 3 years out from surgery," I said rolling to kiss her.

**POV Meredith Grey**

I was on call all weekend after volunteering to cover Dr Bailey's and Dr Webber's service, covering as the only General Surgeon for the weekend. Receiving a 911 page to the ER, I jogged and found Owen Hunt at the ambulance bay. "Incoming MVC?" I asked putting on my trauma gown. Soon they were headed to the OR to stop internal bleeding, and paging Ortho to reset a leg and dislocated hip.

As they were working, my phone buzzed, and I asked the intern to read the text.

"A picture of a killer set of abs – from Megan H," the intern responded.

"Hey those are my sisters!" Owen responded to the intern who shared the photo.

"And the message?" I asked the intern.

"ROCKING ABS! Top Fitness results – better than stratification numbers! Need Consult."

"Please message her back, _Congrats! Will call later, in surgery with Owen,_ " I said.

"Wonder what the consult is?" Owen inquired.

"No clue, but I'm sure I'll find out later. Guessing it was a run, push ups, crunches and pull-ups?" I asked.

"Yes. And given she is 13 years older, to get her amazing numbers from Iraq are absolutely amazing!" Owen responded.

"Glad we found her a good set of Abs to go with her determination," I answered.

* * *

After surgery, I headed to grab a burrito and latte from the food trucks outside. Sunshine! I quickly phone the kids to see how Saturday with Aunt Amelia is. They are enjoying their time as usual with Amelia, Link & baby Scout. Tomorrow they are with the nanny and I know they won't like that as much, but by doing 48 hours this weekend I have the next couple off. Returning to my office, I text Megan, "I can call you now from my desk if you are free".

"Give me 15min" Megan quickly responds.

"So you have a patient needing a consult?" I ask after we had done the typical family updates on how the kids were and other family members.

"Yes, me. Nathan said I should call," she responds.

"Oh?" I ask.

"So its been 3 years with these amazing abs, I'm nearly 40, and Nathan and I are engaged. And my IUD is ready to come out." she states hesitantly.

"And you want to get pregnant?" I finish for her.

"Yes, do you see any reason why not?" she asks.

"No, any issues with the scar or scar tissue? I ask.

"Nothing in over 2 years," she responds with.

"Given the shape you are in, and how well the muscles and skin has healed I think you are good. I would recommend seeing a High Risk OB, just to be on the safe side. Do you want a referral?" I reply.

"Anyone near me?" she asks.

"Addison Montgomery has her practice in LA. I can send her your file if you want," I respond.

"Thanks, can you keep this between us? Don't tell my nosy brother?" she requests.

"You called me for a medical consult, I won't talk to him. I'll come up with something if he asks. Touch base with me as things progress, maybe I can come down and see how a baby bump looks on those amazing abs!"

Texting Addison, "OB/GYN consult for LA patient, Catherine Fox Award Abdominal Transfer patient, 3 year post op, wants IUD out, and to get pregnant. Please?"

Response back "I'd love to see those Abs! Have her call me, and I'll fit them in"


	2. Chapter 2

**POV: Nathan Riggs**

Monday morning I received a call from Megan asking if Thursday afternoon or Friday morning was best for an appointment with Dr Montgomery. Checking my schedule, I responded that I preferred Friday morning knowing it was best for her schedule. Megan's text at lunchtime confirmed an 8AM appointment, and saying she would arrange to drop Farouk off at the school by 7AM.

I had done some research on Dr Montgomery and was impressed getting into see her so quickly and I wondered what pull Meredith had. She had an amazing clinic, was published and had an impressive teaching resume, and I wondered about the connection as some articles were published Dr A Montgomery-Shepard. Curious and wanting to touch base with Meredith, I texted her.

_NR: Apt Friday! How did we get into Dr Montgomery so quickly?_

_MG: I asked for a consult, she used to work at Grey-Sloan_

_NR: Is that all? How do you know her?_

_MG: Derek's first wife._

_NR: Family Strings! Heard you are seeing the new Chief of Peds_

_MG: Who told you?_

_NR: Owen. So are you?_

_MG: Maybe, or just friends?_

_NR: You deserve happy, Mer_

_MG: He's a widow with teen boys_

_NR: You are both free, remember neither of your dreams will come back._

_MG: So a baby?_

_NR: Maybe. Will you come down for the wedding?_

_MG: If its OK with Megan._

_NR: Remember she's the one that phone you this weekend._

* * *

**POV: Addison Montgomery**

I was a little rushed on Friday morning, the advantage of being in private practice. The 8AM after a late night at the hospital was difficult but thankfully reception at her clinic opens at 7:30 and the coffee was on. I had reviewed Megan's surgery file from Grey-Sloan and pulled out Meredith's published article and read through all material found on the surgery. I didn't see any problems, or foresee that Megan would really need a high-risk follow through, but was glad for the referral as I remembered the excitement of the surgery. I had called Meredith after her Catherine Fox Award win, we'd gotten closer after Derek's death and her pregnancy with Ellis.

At 8AM, the receptionist knocked on my door and asked if I was ready for my first appointment. "Yes. I'll get them after I grab another coffee."

Walking out of the kitchen, I saw the couple sitting on the couch, together. He had his arm around her shoulders and he was obviously teasing her. "Dr Hunt & Dr Riggs, you can both come this way," I called and directed them to my office.

"I'm Dr Addison Montgomery, you can call me Addison if you'd like. Welcome to Seaside Medical," I said sitting down at my desk.

"I'm Megan, and this is my fiance Nathan. We're getting married soon and we'd like to have a family if possible," Megan answers with settling onto the couch leaning against Nathan.

"So what have you been using for birth control?"

"I have a Skyla IUD that is coming up on needing removal. Dr Grey & I decided that was required after my abdominal surgery."

"Good decision, after that surgery and is fairly low dose on the hormones."

"I have your surgery files from Dr Grey, any recent issues with the scar?"

"No. All has been good for over 2 years,"

"I'd like to do an exam and if all looks good I could remove the IUD today. If we do, you'll have a little discomfort for the next day or two, but nothing worse than a bad period. Are you working this weekend?"

"I'm on call with the VA this weekend, its usually quiet and I rarely go in. Nathan?"

"I'm on call Sunday night," Nathan responds.

"Where do you work?"

"UCLA hospital, plus consulting cardiothorasic at VA West LA."

"Busy," I respond thinking they must rarely see one another.

"Not as busy as it was at Grey-Sloan. Now I only do 1 or 2 on call shifts a month," he answered.

"You worked at Grey-Sloan? Who was Cardio Chief when you were there?"

"About 2 years under Dr Pierce, until we moved down here," Nathan commented.

"OK. Lets get on with the exam. I'll do a full checkup, pap, breast exam, etc." I suggested handing Megan a gown and directing her to the exam room.

"Nathan, do you have any questions or concerns?"

"My biggest concern is how the abdominal wall will stretch if when she's pregnant."

"Dr Grey and I talked about that, and we don't think there'll be an issue. Keeping hydrated, monitored weight gain and using coconut oil or other natural creams should help. We will go over some general health concerns with Megan later," I said knocking on the exam room door before entering.

"Megan, lets just put this draping on you, and I'll start with the breast exam, then you can show me your abdomen," I said rubbing my hands so are a little warmer. With no issues I found, I moved the draping down and checked over her scar and

"What do you think?" Megan says

"Pretty impressive abs!"

"I told Dr Grey I needed a good set, and I've worked hard to get them into top shape."

"Definitely did. I'm impressed with the tone and definition of the skin compared to the pictures from your file." I was definitely impressed with these abs, most people at nearly 40 struggle to have a set of abs like that.

"Thanks, I've been doing lots of rehab work with other soldiers, and just did the fitness eval. Top ranking."

I continued with the Pap and pelvic exam, thinking that Megan is in great shape for a pregnancy. "Everything looks good here. Do you want the IUD out today? I can bring Nathan in if you want to talk it over."

"Go ahead and remove it, we've talked already."

After removing the device, I say "Go ahead and get dressed and meet us in the office. We will talk about a few things before you go."

After Megan comes back out, she sits down with Nathan and cuddles into him giving him a thumbs up and excitedly exclaim, "We are cleared to try!"

"Megan, given your history and age, we need to proceed with some cautions once you are pregnant. For now, eat healthy, get sleep and keep exercising. You can keep up your workouts, but no increasing the intensity." I also covered issues she might have after the IUD removal, including that she could get pregnant right away. I brought up Nathan's concern, and suggested that coconut oil or shea butter are good natural creams she can start applying to her abdomen.

"You know you'll have to slow down once pregnant, right?" said Nathan grinning.

"Yes, I know. Once pregnant, I'll run at your pace."

"That'll slow you down. But I'm not running every day!" Nathan says.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's schedule another appointment in 6 months, but I'll gladly see you before then if you are pregnant."

"Can you send today's report to Dr Grey from this appointment?" Megan asked as Nathan grimaced.

"Definitely, and I hope to see you soon." I said thinking that she was much more comfortable than Nathan about sending the report to Meredith.

* * *

POV: Megan Hunt

I was so excited, moving forward was scary, I'd been through so much. Thirty six months ago, I was rescued from Iraq. The last three years have been tough, recovering from the abdominal surgeries, starting over, rebuilding my relationship with Nathan, building a life with Nathan and Farouk. But now was the time to move forward with our life, our original dreams before my 10 years without Nathan.

I finished up my Friday shift, and zipped into the mall on my way home. It was time to pickup a few things including a new dress, some lacy undies, a pretty nightie, and some sexy little thing that would drive Nathan crazy. I also swung into the grocery store to grab some ingredients for dinner, hoping to have some dinner ready before Nathan arrived home.

Once home, I went for a quick run, having missed my morning run due to the appointment, showered and changed into my new dress with something sexy underneath. Nathan arrived home as I was finishing up dinner and as he arrived he slid his arm around my waist, pulling me close and kissing me on my neck.

"Mm-mm, that feels good. Set the table?"

"I'm happy here," he said nibbling my neck and holding me close.

"Mom! When's dinner?" Farouk called coming up from the beach. Now at 13 he was doing amazing and excelling at school.

"Wash up! Its ready," I responded, pushing Nathan away whispering to him, "we can continue this after dinner."

After dinner, we did the dishes and headed to the beach for a quick Frisbee game as the tide was low. Somehow I ended up on the sand with Nathan on top of me as he tried to grab the Frisbee. I kissed him trying to distract him from the Frisbee while I tried to throw the disk to Farouk.

"Yuck! No kissing!" I heard Farouk yell.

"We've been caught by a teenager," Nathan whispers in my ear.

"Then get off me, we'll have to wait til after bedtime."

The lacy teddy worn under my dress was appreciated by Nathan. It was a great weekend, hanging around the house and beach. Nathan was able to convince me of a midday shower, and some great fun while we changed. On Sunday before he headed into the hospital we snuck in some alone time while Farouk was doing homework.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV: Megan Hunt**

Farouk was headed out of town on a school science trip with his grade 8 class. He had been so excited to be selected for the trip to the San Diego Zoo, including 2 days of hands on workshops. I was a little worried about him going. It was the first weekend he'd had away from family since I had left him in Iraq when I was found. I was so thankful that Nathan had brought him back to me.

_Meredith appears in Megan's doorway and tells her not to make any sudden movements or jump out of bed. Nathan then appears and tells her he brought someone. He shows her Farouk. Megan cheers as Farouk runs up to her. They hug. Owen also hugs Riggs. Megan can't believe he's really here and introduces Farouk to his uncle Owen. Nathan and Meredith watch with a smile on their face. Meredith walks off._

I was so proud of Farouk's adjustment to life in California, it was a huge adjustment from living in Syria and Iraq. His English had thrived once he was here, and he loved science. He and Nathan had hit it off and were wonderful together, and both had learned to play baseball. I loved my adopted son.

"Farouk, time to get going, 5 minutes or we will be late for the bus," I said getting my dress and clothes for the evening out.

"I'm ready, Mom," he said grabbing his bags, slipping on his shoes and heading out the door.

After dropping Farouk off, I zipped home for a shower, and to change as I was picking Nathan up at UCLA. Putting on an emerald green dress, black heels and light makeup I was ready to go.

* * *

**POV: Nathan Riggs**

Wow, I thought as he walked to the lobby. Megan looks amazing. This is the women I fell in love with in Med school, went to Iraq with and lost for 10 years. The past 3 years have been amazing. Our relationship had been rocky over in Iraq due to the stress. I had broken that trust, she had broken the trust, but I felt so lucky to have gotten another chance. I had worked hard with my counsellor, and our couples counselling over the past 3 years had been difficult but so worth it.

"Hi, beautiful," I said walking up and pulling her into my arms and capturing her lips. I liked it when she picked me up, because I could kiss her. When I went to get her from work, there was no kissing, or hugging because that was against the military rules.

"Ready to go?" she asked breaking the kiss.

"We could just go back to my office," I suggested knowing that she would see through my plot.

"Nope, date weekend! Dinner first," she said handing me the car keys.

Dinner was at one of the newer restaurants on the beach enjoying the mixed seafood platter with roasted veggies. After dinner, we walked down the beach and ended up kissing and nearly falling onto the sand. "No sex in the sand, its too much like Iraq," I said.

"Too itchy! Lets go home," Megan answered snuggling under my arm I had draped over her shoulder.

Saturday morning, I woke to find the spot beside me occupied by a note. 6AM – headed for a run, back in 90, don't shower without me. Love M". Thankful I didn't have to run this morning, I rolled over and dozed until she got home, knowing she would wake me for our shower.

I was woken by a sweaty fiance, kissing me whispering that it was time for a shower. "I was sleeping," I grumbled, grabbing her and pulling her into bed with me.

"It's time to get moving, Nate."

"Moving yes, out of bed no," I said pulling her closer and rolling her under me and kissing her, quickly removing her running gear. With no more protests, I continued exploring her sweaty body and enjoying our morning together.

Nestling in her arms, I could hear her stomach growling, so suggested, "Shower, then breakfast?"

I totally enjoyed the rest of the weekend, even Sunday mornings run. I definitely ran slower than Megan, but could still keep up with her on crunches, push ups and pull ups. Since Farouk was away, I was able to convince Megan that a Sunday morning nap after breakfast would be a great idea. Thankfully I had remembered to set an alarm, so we woke with enough time for another shower and in time to get Farouk.

* * *

**POV: Megan Hunt**

It had been 5 weeks since my IUD had been removed and I was a little sad that my cycle had started. I really wanted a baby. I wasn't panicking as it had really only been one cycle, but I had been hopeful that I would get pregnant that quickly. I skipped my morning run today as I wasn't feeling great. It was something I rarely did, so Nathan noticed this morning and made me a ginger & chamomile tea in my travel mug. I loved that he was so attentive wrapped my arms around his neck for a quick kiss before I headed out the door.

At the end of the day I received a notice to report for a promotions board meeting the following week. I was glad they gave me notice as I had to clear my schedule at the hospital. Thankfully it was a physio day they had me scheduled on so it would be easy to move things around or to other staff, much easier than surgery day. The biggest downside to the meeting was its location across LA to Joint Forces Training Base in Los Alamitos for 0700.

"How was your day?" Nathan asked as I walked in. I enjoyed coming home from work on his days off, the house smelt great. Today was no exception, a batch of banana nut muffins, a roast chicken and a huge pot of lentils & veggies simmering.

"Thanks for the tea. It did improve as the day went on. The OR helps, too," I responded coming up behind him for a hug wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Glad to hear. Dinner is almost ready."

"I'll just change. Did you enjoy your day off?"

"Yup. Course planning, paperwork, groceries and cooking."

"Next week I have to head to the JFTB for the Promotions Board," I said coming back into the kitchen, thinking about everything I would need to get done before the boards.

"Congratulations! You've got this," he said pulling me into a hug. His hands were exploring, and he slid his hand under my wrap dress at my waist and he was trying to undo the tie. At that moment Farouk came in and groaned, "really?"

"Sorry Farouk. Please set the table," Nathan said sheepishly. He whispered in my ear, "we will continue this later."

* * *

On the weekend, I scrambled getting my new uniform ready. I wore my ACUs daily as they worked well in the hospital, many days that would just be to and from work, as I often ended up in scrubs. I knew I'd need to get my dress blues & mess uniforms ready for the promotions parade, but would need to get my new Dress Greens ready for mid-week. The big debate was did I wear the skirt, nylons and heals or slacks, and boots. The skirt won, the new skirt had an amazing fit, and I could wear dress shoes instead of boots. As I was about to get out the iron, Nathan came in and said "I'll do your shirt, I have to press some of mine."

"Thanks, how did I get so lucky," I said laying down on the bed watching him press his dress shirts.

"Aren't you polishing your boots?"

"Nope, I'll wear the skirt. Its more comfy."

"Mom, Jason is here. We're off to ball practice," Farouk said.

"Do you have your water and sunscreen?"

"Of course, Mom," Farouk groaned, grabbing his gear bag from the front door and racing Jason to the ball park.

"Come here, I can thank you for ironing," I say to Nathan as he finishes hanging up the last shirt. He unplugs the iron and joins me on the bed. I pull him into a kiss as he slides his hands under my sundress.

"Mmmm, lace. These aren't regulation Capt Hunt," he says as he hooks his fingers under my waistband of my undies. His cellphone buzzes with the emergency tone and he rolls to grab it, then says, "I have to head in, sorry."

"I understand, guess I'll go to baseball," I say rolling off the bed. I decide to change into shorts and an Army tee and run to the park. I'll probably get roped into helping at practice, the coach is a Chief Petty Officer who I've worked with when helping with rehab and back to work plans for LA area Navy members.

"Farouk, your mom is here," one of the kids say as I jog up, and can see many of the kids groaning as they see me in workout gear.

"Need help with practice?" I ask Chief Petty Officer Brown.

"They may not want it, ma'am," he replies looking at the kids.

"Do you want me to take half the kids and do core training while you have the other half for batting practice?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Farouk, you mom is going to torture us!" said Jason. After practice one of the parents passes me a cold water bottle and says, "They may groan when you arrive, but they do enjoy the practices when you help." And another parent surprises the kids with popsicles, and the players walk past me with a "thanks", fist-bump or high five.

After practice, Farouk and I head home and shower before I collapse on the chaise to watch the waves. Farouk has his music going so I just listen to it as I dose. I receive a text from Nathan saying, "Sorry won't make it home, just headed back in for another surgery. Off at 9AM tomorrow."

After responding to Nathan, I decide that we should eat. Our usual weekend dinner if Nathan is on call is to walk up the beach to the food trucks. So heading to Farouk's bedroom, I knock, then ask, "Want to head to the food trucks?"

"Dad not coming home?"

"He's just headed into surgery."

"OK. Let's go," Farouk said. We walked to the same food truck area that Nathan found Farouk at when they were setting up the house. Farouk was still surprised at all the choices available, but no longer was overwhelmed by making a decision. He was probably going to get the chicken or vegetarian food as he still wasn't a big fan of meat. As they arrived at the food trucks, he pointed to his favourite truck that had the curries. We sat at the picnic tables and enjoyed our dinner chatting about baseball and school.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV:** **Megan Hunt**

The summer had gone by so fast and school was about to start. I had really enjoyed the summer schedule, even if it meant science camps and baseball camp for Farouk. The science camps were all hosted out of UCLA so Nathan had been able to do most of the driving for that. The two week baseball camp was with his friends, so he caught rides with his teammates. I tried to leave the hospital early so I could watch a few of the games.

I was busy with my work at the hospital and had been given more responsibility and tasks. I was still doing surgery, but I was quickly specializing on reconstructive surgeries targeting quality of life issues for injured soldiers and veterans. I had developed a new program after my abdominal surgery that had been approved as a US Army Medical Command (MEDCOM) wide treatment strategy.

As I didn't want to travel and I had the hospital setup at the West LA VA Hospital, they setup the Advocacy and Reconstruction Surgery Training Program to run out of LA for the end of October and early November. The course would include lectures, hands on physio and rehab labs, and surgery observation. The 3 week training course would run 6 days a week and would finish November 9th. On Nov 10th was the Promotion and Awards parade and I was being invited as the speaker at the parade. The graduation dinner would follow the parade and be a formal Mess Dinner, I was hoping to get Meredith to speak as her surgery is what inspired my program. I was still shocked and amazed by the acceptance my work had received within the traditional military medical community.

I was enjoying our last weekend of summer, sitting on the deck organizing my training material. Nathan and Farouk were playing Frisbee on the beach and it was Farouk's turn to make dinner. It was extremely hot out, so I didn't expect Nathan to last long out in the heat. As expected, I'd barely finished my paperwork when he climbed up the stairs, asking, "Meg, do you want a Soda & Lime or Beer?"

"A Soda & Lime please," I requested as he headed inside. I had never been much of a drinker, especially for beer.

"That was tiring. How did your work go?" Nathan inquired as he handed me my drink. He dropped beside me onto the deck chair and took a swig of his beer.

"I think I'm ready for it. I will had it to my clerk next week for final review. And then it'll go to the guys in training for final proofing and production." I answered.

"How is the course registration going?"

"Easy, the training department handles that and movements will take care of all travel. They've decided to do the promotions and awards parade November 10, just as my course ends. I want to ask Teddy, Owen and my mom to come down."

"I think they'd be proud of you and will come down. Not sure if you'd get Teddy or I into uniform." He was teasing me, as I knew he would wear it if I asked by he really didn't want to wear it.

"Would you wear your mess dress to the graduation dinner?"

"Well since its either my mess dress or a tux, I can probably swing the mess dress."

* * *

**POV: Nathan Riggs**

"Do you mind that I've invited Meredith to come down?" I heard Megan ask me, knowing she was looking for reassurance.

"No. She saved you. And as long as you are comfortable with her in our life, I'm happy hosting. She's an amazing surgeon and was a great friend. I also heard that she's got a boyfriend now."

I would always be thankful for the sacrifice that Meredith. Meredith and I had been in similar situations both loosing our soulmates. She had still been struggling with the fact that her husband and soulmate was no longer there to share her life. At that time, I was ready to move on with my life, just as my soulmate re-appeared. It shook me when she returned, 10 years without her was long but we both moved forward and rebuilt our relationship. It was stronger than it had been in Iraq, and we trusted one another.

"I love you, and you are the one I want to spend my life with," I reached over and grabbed her hand, then stood up pulling her into a hug. I whispered in her ear, and dragged her to the bedroom.

* * *

**POV: Megan Hunt**

"We really should shower and get up, Farouk will have dinner made soon, "I said to Nathan after spending an hour wrapped around one another.

Most Sundays evenings Nathan and I called mom, so during our weekly call I invited her to my promotion. After I talked to mom, Nathan took the phone and wandered away saying he had a couple questions for my mom and wouldn't let me overhear them. I was wondering what he was up to.

I hadn't called my "dumb dumb" brother recently so he was next on the list, but he had been making better choices recently. He and Teddy were working things out and going to counselling. Allison and Leo were growing and getting along. After catching up with them, I requested that they attend my promotions parade in November. They were honoured to be asked, and asked if they should be bringing mom along. My answer was "Of course, dumb dumb!"

I called Meredith Monday morning, we reviewed my course materials. I asked her if she would have time to come teach for a day. She thought that would be a great idea and she could take the kids to Disneyland. We chatted about my promotion and I asked her if she would be the guest speaker at the graduation dinner. We covered some of the technical aspects of teaching at the military facility including dress code.

"So no scrubs or jeans," she replied.

"Correct and graduation dinner is Black Tie," I said.

"So classic and traditional, that I can do," Meredith responded.

"Thanks so much, I'll see you in November."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

" _In a marriage, each partner is to be an encourager rather than a critic, a forgiver rather than a collector of hurts, and enabler rather than a reformer."  
—H. Norman Wright_

**POV: Nathan Riggs**

I couldn't believe it was the week of the wedding. I had wanted to marry Megan for nearly 20 years. We'd met at Harvard Med School. Went to Iraq together. I'd lost her there. I had a rough 10 years alternating between short term contracts in the states and various Middle East postings both in the Army and later either attached to the Army or with Doctors without Borders. I'd finally started to move on and feel human after accepting the job at Grey Sloane Memorial in Seattle. Meredith was coming this week. I'd had a brief relationship with her, she understood my pain, and not only improved Megan's quality of medically life, but had pushed me back to my dream, a second chance with the love of my life. I realized now that Meredith and I had bonded as we had both lost our loves, but that she was right, Megan was my life-partner.

I took the two weeks off work work at the hospital, it was Reading break at the university so no teaching responsibilities other than marking this week, and just my class and office hours the following week. The past few weeks had been crazy around the house as Farouk and I supported Megan's intensive course. She taught for 8-10 hours and typically ate dinner with the trainees as they had office hours and study time after dinner. Megan would be taking the following week leave after the course. We planned to head to San Francisco for a couple nights as our honeymoon. I was worried about Megan because she wasn't her usual energetic self, but knew that she'd been working 6 days a week for the past 5-6 weeks. Hopefully our honeymoon and week off would let her catch up on her sleep.

We had the family arriving this week, Meredith and Ma and the kids arrived first. Ma, Megan's mom, had offered to fly down with Meredith and the kids so Meredith wasn't arriving alone. I was scheduled to pick them up Monday afternoon and then we would have dinner at home. Owen and his family was arriving Tuesday. The Promotion and Graduation Parade would be on Wednesday and then the Mess dinner on Wednesday evening. Thursday we would all attend the local Veterans Day parade, something Megan had insisted on doing since returning to our lives. I was interested in meeting Meredith's new boyfriend, the new Chief of Paediatric Surgery at Grey-Sloan at the end of the week. Friday the ladies were taking a spa day, while all the guys were headed with the kids and Ma to Disneyland. Disneyland was going to be crazy, 8 kids, 3 dads and a Grandma. Ma had decided to come with us because of the number of young kids.

* * *

**POV: Evelyn Hunt**

My family was now 5 children, Owen, Megan, Nathan, Teddy and Meredith, two by birth, and 3 I'd acquired over the years. We were all happy and embracing life.

After years of hurt and pain, we were all finding happiness. I was so happy, my daughter, Megan was getting married to her true love. They'd survived so many struggles, but were really happy. When she was missing it was horrible, we all struggled with guilt, anger, and despair. Megan had been the light that had held our family together. Without her our family gatherings were few and far between and very quiet.

My oldest child, my son, Owen, took Megan's disappearance very hard especially since it was soon followed by him loosing his whole medical team in a roadside bombing. He retreated into himself, and refused to acknowledge that Megan existed. I know he pushed away Nathan, distanced himself from Teddy and took a job in Seattle, but although so close to home couldn't come to see me. I worried with his two marriages as they didn't work out and caused him more pain. Now he and Teddy are working on co-parenting and on their relationship. So over 10 years since he came back to Seattle, he was a father, brother, co-parent, and friend. The sadness in his eyes has lifted.

Nathan had been my son's best friend through childhood, heading to med school and then to Iraq. I knew that Megan and Nathan's relationship had been struggling in Iraq, but they loved one another. The pain of war and being in the same unit made it tough. Nathan had stayed in the Middle East looking the longest, barely moving on with his life. I'd been happy when he moved back to Seattle, and supported him as he started a relationship with Meredith. I was blessed when he chose to re-commit to his relationship with Megan. They had worked hard over the past 4 years to rebuild a relationship of trust, respect and love.

Teddy had become part of the group of my kids when she arrived home on leave for Thanksgiving with Owen one year. I knew they were great friends that would always be there for one another. I had watched their rocky relationship, but knew they were building trust and successfully co-parenting my youngest 2 grandchildren.

Meredith was added to my group of children as the Maid of Honour at both of Owen's weddings. She and Nathan had found strength and compassion as they both shared the horror of loosing ones life partner, the loves of their lives while they were so young. Meredith as further tied to my family when she performed Megan's innovative abdominal transplant surgery. I knew that pain, I'd been widowed with young children, it was lonely raising children on your own. I was happy that Meredith had recently found another man, she seems so happy with Dr Hayes, and I wish her continued blessings for that relationship.

And Megan, my daughter, my youngest, always driven, continues to reach for the top of her class. I was devastated during the 10 years lost to us. My strong 'baby' didn't let it hold her back and adopted a refugee and provided health care for her captors and refugees where she was held. She came back injured but driven to return for her son. She fought her recovery, and succeeded. Now being promoted for the second time since she returned and a rising resource leading rehabilitation services for Veterans on the west coast. Her relationship with Nathan took strength and courage, 10 years missing from the middle, and lots of broken trust, but now was strong and supportive and full of love. Just like the love her father and I shared. And this week she brings her whole family together to share love.

_To my daughter, I wish for you great happiness together! I know that your love will be proof to all who surround you that love is beautiful, kind and enduring. With Love, Ma_


	6. Chapter 6

_Once in a while in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale._

_-Anonymous_

**POV: Owen Hunt**

Packing my clothes for this trip was should be easy, but I hadn't worn my dress blue uniform in years so had to get all the parts organized. I also packed Teddy's uniform for her. My sister had asked me to wear my uniform to her promotion parade, as well we were headed to the Veterans Day service while visiting. What she didn't know was that I would be presenting her with special award for her dedication to improving lives of veterans with disfiguring injuries.

I was looking forward to a few days away from Seattle with Teddy, Leo and Allison. It was even better that we would be with our extended family.

* * *

**P** **OV: Meredith Grey**

I was honoured to be asked to help Megan. I had worked briefly with Megan on a number of reconstruction surgeries, including the Penile and Abdominal Transplant surgery we managed to get Dr Catherine Fox to perform after she had recovered from her cancer treatments. Evelyn was wonderful, as soon as she heard the kids and I were headed to California alone, she offered to fly down with us. She would get an extra day with Megan flying down with me, and she could help me as she knew what being a single mother was like.

Nathan met us at the airport, and Zola raced to him for a hug. She remembered him from when he worked at Grey-Sloan. Loading us up into his car, we headed to the beach house where the kids and I would stay until Sunday. It was only a few doors down from his house, so I told him to get Evelyn settled and we would walk down by dinner time.

Nathan and Farouk cooked us a great dinner Monday night and at bedtime Nathan carried Ellis back to our beach house. I put the kids to bed, and he got opened some wine so we sat on the porch to chat.

"I'm so glad you've found someone, Mer," he said sipping his wine.

"Thanks. Cormac's a widower. He lost his wife to cancer."

"That's tough. Are you happy?"

"Yes, I think I'm finally ready to move on from Derek."

"I wish you can build a new dream."

"You should go home to your dream, Riggs."

"She'll be asleep, but I will. Thank you for being strong when she came back. I am truly thankful." Nathan said and got up, kissed her forehead and headed down the beach, leaving Meredith sitting quietly on the deck.

I really enjoyed teaching the class. We covered Megan's surgery as the inspiration for this training, and how innovation ideas come from a variety of locations. I shared that the inspiration was a poor patching job on my bedroom wall.

Wednesday during the day, the kids and I hung out at the beach. We walked down to the food trucks for lunch and bought a kite for the kids to play with. It was a great day, and by mid-afternoon we went inside and they each had a bath and then quiet time. Ellis drifted off to sleep, while Bailey and Zola sat and watched a movie. I grabbed another glass of wine and sat watching the waves until Owen, Teddy and their kids arrived back to the beach house.

The kids would stay with Owen and Teddy while I went out with Megan and Nathan to the Mess dinner. I had brought a navy floor length gown with me, a navy and turquoise shawl, and a pair of Navy 3 inch heels. I chatted with Teddy about what to do with my hair, wear it up or down. I came out ready for my ride and Owen remarked "Wow! You clean up nicely!"

Megan commented "You'll be the best dressed there."

"Not so bad yourself," I said, noting how sharp she looked in uniform.

"And look at this handsome guy. I managed to get him back into uniform."

"Riggs, you clean up well," I said, and he responded by whistling at me. During the ride, Megan briefed me on the formal procedures of the Mess Dinner, going over many military traditions.

After we finished dinner, Megan introduced me as the guest speaker for the evening.

"Dr Grey is the reason we are all here tonight. Without her innovation, I wouldn't be here as a recently promoted Major, instructor of this course, and researcher and doctor within the Military Medical Community. For those who were able to join us yesterday, we were taught about searching outside the box for innovation and trusting our gut. Her commitment to innovation and surgical teaching. Tonight Dr Meredith Grey, Chief of General Surgery from Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital in Seattle joins us. She is a winner of the Catherine Fox Award for surgical innovation. Meredith,"

Meredith gave an inspiring speech focusing on inspiration, on moving forward, and overcoming obstacles. I concluded my speech with "The past is written. There's no changing it. What's done is done. But the future is ours to choose. For better, or for worse. Don't be afraid to choose."

Nathan stood up to offer a thanks after her speech. "As a member of the military medical community, and as Megan's fiance, I would like to thank Dr Grey for her work. I worked with Dr Grey at Grey-Sloan and as our co-worker Dr Jackson Avery spoke in accepting the Catherine Fox Award for Dr Grey said 'The most amazing thing about Meredith, though, is that she takes all that pain, all that loss, and she turns into drive. Drive to save lives, to make things better. And despite all that she's lost, she continues to find joy in her work as a surgeon, as a teacher, as a mother. And she managed to share that joy through her spirit of discovery and of possibility and of hope, right in the face of darkness'. Thank you Meredith for your contribution to Medicine and for sharing your inspiration with us tonight."

Thursday was a busy morning getting everyone to the Veterans Day memorial service. I was so proud to see my friends in their uniform, Megan, Nathan, Owen and Teddy looked sharp as we headed out. I stood with Evelyn and our six kids and watching as the crowd acknowledged the local Veterans.

My boyfriend, Cormac Hayes, arrived with his boys in the afternoon and he wrapped me in a huge hug as they arrived. The evening was spent on the beach, with Frisbee, beach volleyball and a BBQ. I enjoyed watching Cormac, Nathan and Owen play with the kids. What a collection of kids. Cormac brought his teen boys who got along great with Farouk. The younger kids were used to playing together as they often ended up in the hospital daycare, or at one of our houses for overnight sleepovers. It was great to watch my oldest Zola play with Ellis and Allison. Owen was currently running around chasing, or being chased by Bailey and Leo. After the younger kids went down, I cuddled wrapped in his arms chatting with the two other couples, enjoying feeling his body supporting me. I felt blessed to be hanging out with these amazing friends, on this warm November day.

And I was looking forward to Friday, ladies spa day!

* * *

**POV: Megan Hunt**

I am tired, exhausted but happy. The course has drained me, but I'm glad I have an amazing support team around me. Sunday I basically slept all day. I'd cut down on my runs. I was so looking forward to the week off next week. This week however was busy, with the last few days of the course, Promotions Parades, Mess Dinner, and Veterans Day. I was so glad the course was over and could spend time with my whole family soon. Ma, Owen, Teddy, Meredith, and an assortment of children.

Meredith had been amazing working with my students, I was still amazed watching her work. I first met her during my initial days back in states as she was the main surgeon on my case. I'd left the best surgery analysis til the last day, my Abdominal Transplant surgery. It was hers to share, how she found inspiration and pushed limits creating an innovated technique that has since been used on a number of soldiers with abdominal injuries. I'd just gotten lucky in that she put me physically back together, and emotionally, she gave me back Nathan the love of my life.

Wednesday we had a full Awards and Promotion parade, meaning I had to put on my Dress Blues. I disliked wearing them. I was a surgeon at heart and would always prefer to wear scrubs or my ACUs! I was presented with a honours for my recent work and my promotion to Major. Now the same rank as Owen, Teddy and Nathan. I was proud of my students, many of them being recognized for their Medical work or service overseas. My speech was reminding the everyone present that moving forward in our professional and personal lives requires focus and purpose ending with the words of Walt Disney "We can ill afford to rest on our laurels, even to pause in retrospect. Times and conditions change so rapidly that we must keep our aim constantly focused on the future."

The day finished with getting Nathan and I putting on our Mess dress and taking Meredith to the Mess dinner. I loved seeing Nathan in his uniform and was looking forward to removing his uniform once we got home. The formal dinner was celebrating the course graduates, and I was thankful that Meredith had agreed to give a short speech. The evening was a great success. And after dinner we headed home, I was exhausted and quickly tumbled into bed with Nathan after responsibly hanging up our uniforms. Not saying we didn't undress one another, but it was so much easier if the dress uniforms were put away properly. Once naked, we climbed into bed and enjoyed each other's bodies slowly and completely.

As Teddy and Owen were wearing their uniforms, Nathan agreed to wear his uniform to the Veterans Day parade. I was proud to march again with my brother, my best-friend and my fiance in the parade honouring veterans and ever so thankful that the 4 of us made it home. Ma was also there, a Navy Nurse, a Vietnam vet herself. I surrounded myself today with my Mom, my siblings, their spouses and our kids, sending a prayer for bringing everyone home safely.

Thursday evening I sat chatting with Cormac Hayes, Meredith's new boyfriend. I think he was great for her, I could see some pain behind his eyes but also saw a twinkle as he looked at Meredith and her kids. Meredith's eyes followed him as he played with the kids on the beach, and she smiled as her youngest climbed on his lap for dinner. After dinner, it was great to see her relax, sitting cuddle on the couch with him. Although she was able to give me my dream of my soulmate, I remember the struggle of loosing my soulmate for 10 years. Derek, her soulmate was gone, so was Cormac's first wife. I hoped the best for Meredith and Cormac.

_Soulmates... Two halves of the same soul, joining together in life's journey._

_-Anonymous_


	7. Chapter 7

**Spa Day! Disneyland!**

_Do something today that your future self will thank you for._

– _Sean Patrick Flanery_

_The greatest gift you can give yourself is a little bit of your own attention._

– _Anthony J. D'Angelo_

* * *

**POV: Teddy Altman**

Tomorrow one of my best friends gets married, I am headed to the Spa with her today. For years I never thought I'd see Megan again, hours before she disappeared I fought with Nathan, her fiance. Nathan had been a asshole and I was calling him on it, and now 13 years later they are getting married. There is hope for Owen and I.

The crowd headed to Disneyland loaded into 2 vehicles, three men, Megan's mom, and eight children. We had cooked them breakfast, packed snacks and loaded them up by 8AM. That just left Megan, Meredith and I on the deck, we had 2 hours before our trip to the spa. I wanted to go for a run, so looked over at Megan and asked if she wanted to join me.

"No, I'm tired," Megan responded.

"You haven't run all week. Everything OK?" I asked knowing it wasn't like her to skip so many runs.

"Just been feeling tired recently. This course took too much out of me," she answered as Meredith escaped to refill her coffee. She returned with some bacon that sent Megan running for the bathroom and we heard her retching.

I looked at Meredith and asked, "Think she could be pregnant?"

"Definite possibility. Want to go for your run up to the drug store? I'll chat with her."

* * *

**POV: Meredith Grey**

I headed into the beach house, grabbed a glass of water and a damp washcloth and headed to the bathroom. "Megan, you OK?"

I help her up off the floor handing her the glass of water so she can rinse out her mouth. And then the cloth so she could wash her face. "Thanks, that feels so much better."

"Any chance you're pregnant?" I asked as we headed back out to the deck picking up a water and my coffee.

"No. I had my last period 2 weeks ago."

"Have you been nauseous lots? Boobs sore?

"Bacon and ham have turned my stomach for about 6 weeks. Boobs, hell ya. I had to get some new bras about 3 weeks ago as my old ones were painful."

"I think you could be pregnant. Teddy suspected too, so she's gone to get you a test."

* * *

**POV: Megan Hunt**

"Really guys, I just had my period. I can't be pregnant," I protested. I hadn't missed my period, I wasn't pregnant. I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Meg, you're a doctor, but horrible patient. You know that you can still have bleeding during your 1st trimester. Have you been using birth control?" Teddy asked.

"No, I had my IUD taken out a months ago."

"And if you and Nate are anything like in Iraq, you have sex regularly." Teddy stated handing me the box of tests.

"Yup," I said picking up the box and heading to the bathroom. I came out holding the test and setting it down on the railing.

"This is the hardest part. I hated waiting," Meredith said. They looked at the test and it was positive.

"Wow! I can't believe this," I said as we all hugged.

* * *

**POV: Meredith Grey**

"Hey Addison," I said as Addison answered her phone.

"Meredith, is everything OK?"

"Yes, the kids and I are fine. I'm just here with Megan Hunt."

"In LA! And you didn't tell me, I'm hurt"

"Sorry Addie. I was down here teaching, and Megan's getting married Saturday. Any chance we can get her in for an ultrasound today?"

"What's up?"

"She has a positive home pregnancy test, but some of the onset of symptoms sound like shes much further than 5-6 weeks. I'm thinking possibly 10 or 14 weeks from what she's described."

"I can fit you her in at 3, but only if you come too."

"I'll be there, I'm the driver today. We are headed to the Spa first."

* * *

**POV: Teddy Altman**

"Just how did you get an OB appointment within hours? In LA, its not like Seattle," I asked Meredith.

"Addison Montgomery has a practice here. And I referred Megan and Nathan to her because I suggested a specialist due to Meg's history."

"You have some connections!"

"But I'm now in trouble because I didn't tell her I'd be in LA this week."

"Meg, lets head out to the spa, then lunch, then we'll go see Dr Montgomery to confirm. Are you OK going without Nate?"

"Let's do this. But we'll have to come up with an amazing way to tell him while we are out."

Megan, Meredith and I headed to the spa for pedicures, manicures and facials. Megan made us stop at the Army hospital gift shop for an ARMY onesie. We then went to a favourite restaurant near Addison's office.

* * *

**POV: Dr Addison Montgomery**

I was excited for Megan. And to see Meredith, I hadn't seen her since Ellis' birth. I had heard rumours that Meredith was seeing another surgeon at Grey-Sloan and wanted to see how she was doing. Derek's death, her pregnancy, the attack in Trauma 2, the medical review board and community service were so much for one to deal with. From talking to Alex and Amelia I knew that she had nightmares again after the Medical Review Board as the chair was the incompetent doctor from Dillard when Derek died. I hoped to be able to pull her aside and chat with her, just to make sure she was doing well. We might have met under horrible circumstances all those years ago, but she was part of my family.

Just before 3pm I was informed Megan was there by the receptionist. I went out to get them and saw Teddy Altman with them too. "Welcome, everyone! First we are here to see how Megan's doing, and then we will catch up. Megan, head on in to the exam room and you know the drill, remove everything below the waist."

"Yes, ma'am," she says as she heads into the exam room. "Teddy and Meredith can come in with me."

After giving Megan a few minutes to change, we all headed into the exam room. I did a quick pelvic exam and then turned on the ultrasound machine saying, "Let's see if Dr Grey is correct on her dates."

"That's the heartbeat," says Teddy.

"Yes. And from looking at this, I'd say you are 10 weeks and your history, I'd say we have a due date of June 15. Good job, Meredith!" Addison printed out a few photos knowing there was a house full of people that would want to see the photos.

"It took me until my 2nd trimester until I acknowledged Ellis pregnancy. The clinic I went to was mad that I hadn't been seen until 14weeks."

"That was a tough time for you. I'm not surprised it took so long. Megan, why don't you get dressed." Meredith, Teddy and Addison headed out into the office. Teddy excused herself and headed to the bathroom leaving Addison and Meredith a few moments alone.

"Meredith, so what's this I hear about you dating again?"

"Well," Meredith hesitantly replied and then continued to talk about Cormac Hayes, the new Chief of Paediatric Surgery. She explained that he was a widower with teen boys and that sparks had flown between them when they started working together.

"I think its wonderful for you. Derek would want you to move on," Addie said pulling her into a big hug.

"Thanks, Addie."

"Come for brunch Sunday. Then I can meet this special guy. And I want to see your kids," I said.

* * *

**POV: Evelyn Hunt**

We spent the day at Disneyland, it was great to be there with my grandchildren and sons. The first part of the day we hung out together hitting the rides in Fantasyland, Adventureland and Frontierland, then headed for a buffet lunch at the Plaza Inn with Mickey, Minnie and friends. The youngest 3 kids and I headed to Mickey's Toontown with Owen and to ride the train around the park, while the older kids divided up and Nathan took the 3 older boys for the more adventuresome rides including. Cormac took Bailey and Zola to head off for some rides and great adventures searching for Star Wars characters and Princesses. We met up again to watch the evening parade with snacks that Owen and Nathan had brought with them and then loaded up the cars for a ride back. I had a great time with everyone. Cormac's kids, Liam and Nathan, were great with Farouk and including him all day, as well as picking up and carrying a tired Ellis and Bailey. All the kids fell asleep on the drive back to Malibu, and I have to admit, I did too.

When we got back we were doing a house swap so that Megan and Nathan would be apart for the night before the wedding. Megan, Teddy, Meredith and I headed back to Megan's place with the younger 3 kids, while Nathan, Owen and Cormac and the older kids all stayed behind at the rental beach house. I was tired and planned to curl up and head directly to bed. Little did I know that my daughters had some exciting news to share.

* * *

**POV: Nathan Riggs**

I was exhausted. It had been a long day at Disneyland, but great fun. I'd enjoyed hanging out with my family. I grabbed a beer and sat down on the deck listening to the waves. Then I saw Megan bounding up the stairs and said to her, "I thought you were supposed to stay at home. Ma will be mad."

"Ma said I could come give this to you as long as I was back by midnight."

"Aren't you a little old for a curfew?" I teased, pulling her down onto my lap.

"I have a gift for you," Megan said handing me the box. Opening the box I saw the pregnancy test, ultrasound picture, camouflage onesie with the saying "New Recruit Coming Soon" and a black Army PT onesie.

I was speechless. "Meg, you're..."

"We're having a baby!" she says kissing me. We kissed and held one another sitting outside til it was nearly her curfew time. We chatted about her day with Teddy, Meredith and their visit to Addison as well as how she wanted to be the one to tell Farouk.

"Time to go home," I said getting up, and grabbing her hand to walk her home.

"I can walk by myself," she protested as we walked down the beach.

"You can, but then I can kiss you goodnight at the door, or maybe sneak into..."

"You are not sneaking into my bed tonight! Ma would kill you."

Getting to our house, I pulled her into a kiss and tried to slide my hands up her shirt to capture her breasts. "Nate, no. Tomorrow, I have to go in now."

"I love you, Meg."

"Love you too.

"I'll send Farouk up first thing tomorrow so you can tell him," I said capturing her lips for another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

" _There's an end to every storm. Once all the trees have been uprooted. Once all the houses have been ripped apart. The wind will hush, the clouds will part, the rain will stop, the sky will clear in an instant. But only then, in those quiet moments after the storm, do we learn who was strong enough to survive it."_

_-Meredith Grey_

**POV: Megan Hunt**

I woke early, the house was quiet, so I put the coffee pot on and made myself a pot of tea. Heading outside I sat hoping Farouk would come over soon. But really what teenager would be here at 6:30 AM. I was kidding myself. I wouldn't see him before 9 AM.

I've dreamed about this day for nearly 25 years. Nathan was my first teenage crush. High school, Med school, Iraq... The 10 years I spent trapped as a POW in Iraq I never dreamed I'd see him again. How could I? The bombings, the raids, the terror. I was lucky in a way, my skills as a surgeon saved me. I was beaten at first, and always locked up, but never raped, never tortured. And Farouk, the Syrian refugee, my son. His parents had been trapped with me, and when they died I raised him, and rescued him from life in the Middle East. Then I was injured, and rescued. And reunited!

The past 5 years were amazing. Rescued from a basement with Farouk, moved to a US army camp in Baghdad. Then shipped to MEDCOM Europe in Germany, where Teddy was working. Nathan and Owen met me once I finally made it to Seattle. Thanks to their connections at Grey-Sloan Memorial, I'd received top notch innovative care, Catherine Fox Innovation Award winning care by the same person who gave me back Nathan. Meredith had been dating Nathan, she understood loosing one's soulmate. She knew we had to try, I fought it, but was so grateful she pushed Nathan back to me. We worked on our marriage, I worked on my PTSD, and with Farouk we worked as a family. Now I was 10 weeks pregnant, and marrying the love of my life. Dreams do come true.

I heard Ma come out and join me on the deck. She handed me a jewelry box. I opened it revealing a tennis bracelet with alternating sapphires and diamonds set in sterling silver. "Your dad gave this to me on my wedding day. I give this to you for today," she said.

"Ma, I've always loved this," I said standing up to give her a big hug.

"Pass it down one day to your daughter," she said holding onto me. It was 9:15 when Farouk bounced up the stairs saying, "Morning, Mom, Nanna."

* * *

**POV: Farouk Shami**

"Dad said you wanted to talk to me," I said sitting down beside my Mom.

"Dad and I have some news that we need to share. Our family is expanding, as you are going to have a baby brother or sister," Mom says as she hands me a frame with an ultrasound photo and the following poem and note.

**_My little eyes are watching all you say and do  
_ ** **_And when I grow up big and tall I want to be like you_ **

**_My little ears are listening to everything you say  
_ ** **_I am learning how to grow up to be like you someday_ ** **_  
_ **

**_So be careful how you teach me to be the person that you are  
_ ** **_You're the best friend that I could have you're my brightest shining star._ **

_To Farouk, your baby brother or sister will be arriving in June. We love you, Mom & Dad._

"Mom, that's great! I love you," I said pulling my mom into a hug. I was so happy for her. I'd had a rough start to my life. Starting in Syria with my parents, and then being orphaned in Baghdad. Thankfully my parents had met up with Megan, and she cared for me when my parents were was a nasty start to my life, but she always brought sunshine to our little world controlled by the enemy in Baghdad. And then when she was rescued, she brought me along. And even arranged to bring me to this amazing country. The first six months here were crazy. I didn't trust anyone but Mom, and the world was so different. Nathan, who I've called dad for a few years now, was great helping me. We learned baseball together, but Mom was a better at it than Nathan, but he tried. He liked soccer, and Frisbee.

"Can I tell Nanna?"

"Go ahead, and she probably has some breakfast for you."

* * *

"Nanna, I'm going to be a big brother!" I said bouncing into the kitchen.

"Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes. Look what mom gave me," I said showing her the frame.

"Why don't you put that in your room, then I'll feed you some breakfast. Then you can take these muffins to everyone at the other house."

* * *

_"I could promise to hold you and to cherish you. I could promise to be in sickness and in health. I could say, 'till death do us part.' But I won't. Those vows are for optimistic couples, the ones full of hope. And I do not stand here, on my wedding day, optimistic or full of hope. I am not optimistic; I am not hopeful. I am sure; I am steady. And I know that I am a heart man. So of this I am sure: you are my partner, my lover, my very best friend, my heart. My heart beats for you. And on this day, the day of our wedding, I promise you this: I promise you to lay my heart in the palm of your hands; I promise you me."  
_ _-Preston Burke_

**POV: Nathan Riggs**

I am surrounded by family. This is amazing. This is what I dreamed of when I finished my residency and headed to Iraq. I dreamed one day to be married to Megan. Then the reality of the war hit. Our betrayals, and worse our separation. Not knowing for 10 years where your soulmate is devastating, I tried to hide it behind jokes and putting a box around my heart.

During the first 8 years Megan was held hostage, I didn't let anyone into my. Pulled away from Owen and Teddy, became angry and isolated. A single case brought him to Seattle, Kamal Aboud, an orphaned boy from Jordan with severe tumours from Ollier's disease. Seeing Owen was tough, but made me deal with some daemons I had been fighting, it was time to move forward. I moved home to Seattle, and struggled for months to work through anger, both mine and Owen's. It was hard to make friends as Owen was friends with most of the Attendings. I started flirting with her, and her laugh, her eyes, her resistance, her sorrow pulled me in. She knew what it was like to lose the love of her life. And she pushed me back to my dream when Meg came home, and repaired all her internal and external injuries.

Megan and I worked on rebuilding the trust and support in our relationship. 10 years apart, and previously either as Med students, Residents or in war torn Iraq didn't give us the skills for our relationship, but counselling had. But we loved one another. She was my light, my sunshine, my dream, my best friend.

Today I marry Megan and we are having a baby. Who would believe it wasn't a dream?

* * *

**POV:** **Owen Hunt**

Here I stand on my sister's deck, overlooking the Malibu beach. Our family gathered around on the beach. My extended family, my heart and life. They have brought me back from the horrors and ghosts of war. Our family from Seattle out numbers the few of Megan's co-workers on the beach.

I am dressed in slacks and shirt, but no tie, this is a casual beach wedding. I wait for my sister to come outside, looking at Nathan standing proudly beside Farouk and the Army pastor.

"Megan, you ready?" I yell into the house. Megan walked out and gave me a huge hug. She was wearing a white lace dress, short sleeves, with an empire styling and flowing skirt. The skirt ended below her knees, and she had sparkly sandals on. Her red hair was curly and waist length, worn with a diamond clip holding it in a half-up style.. Who would believe this was a US Army Surgeon, Veteran and newly promoted Major.

"Thank you for walking me down the aisle and giving me away. I know you haven't always gotten along with Nate."

"We have worked out our differences. Nathan is my brother and I'm glad you are marrying him today," I said thinking back to the years of anger that Nathan and I shared due to Megan's capture. At this, they walked down the stairs and he gave Nathan a big hug before stepping back into the circle of friends surrounding Megan and Nathan.

* * *

**POV: Capt Brown, Army Pastor**

"Welcome"

"First, I'd like to begin by welcoming everyone and thanking each and every one of you for being here on this most happy of days. It's no accident that each of you are here today, and each of you were invited to be here because you represent someone important in the individual and collective lives of Megan and Nathan."

"I think I've had the good fortune to meet most of you here today at some point or another, but for those of you whom I haven't met, my name is Capt Brown a pastor at the VA West LA hospital where Megan and Nathan both work."

"I truly can't think of a better venue than this beach for an occasion that I know is not only monumental for the wedded-couple-to-be, but for all of us who are lucky to know and love them as individuals; but even more so as a perfect pairing."

"The most remarkable moment in life is when you meet the person who makes you feel complete. The person who makes the world a beautiful and magical place. The person with whom you share a bond so special that it transcends normal relationships and becomes something so pure and so wonderful, that you can't imagine spending another day of your life without them. Megan and Nathan met 30 years ago when Owen brought Nathan over to visit. They became friends, heading to medical school and Iraq together. Unfortunately, nearly 14 years ago Megan was captured and held hostage for 10 years. Megan was one of the lucky POWs, as a surgeon, her life and skills were valued, she came home to us, and to Nathan her soulmate. I know how deeply these two care for and love one another, and I feel privileged to be here today among all of you as a witness of their commitment to a lifetime of love for one another."

"We are gathered together here to join Megan and Nathan in the union of marriage. Two people in love do not live in isolation. Their love is a source of strength with which they may nourish not only each other but also the world around them. And in turn, we, their community of friends and family, have a responsibility to this couple. By our steadfast care, respect, and love, we can support their marriage and the new family they are creating today."

"This contract is not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously, and with a deep realization of its obligations and responsibilities. Will you who are present here today, surround Megan and Nathan in love, offering them the joys of your friendship, and supporting them in their marriage?"

The circle of friends and family answer "We will."

"We've come to the point of your ceremony where you're going to say your vows to one another. But before you do that, I ask you to remember that love—which is rooted in faith, trust, and acceptance— will be the foundation of an abiding and deepening relationship. No other ties are more tender, no other vows more sacred than those you now assume. If you are able to keep the vows you take here today, not because of any religious or civic law, but out of a desire to love and be loved by another person fully, without limitation, then your life will have joy and the home you establish will be a place in which you both will find the direction of your growth, your freedom, and your responsibility. Please now read the vows you have written for each other."

Megan says, "I Megan, take you, Nathan to be my husband, my constant friend and partner, and my love. I will work to create a bond of honesty, respect, and trust; one that withstands the tides of time and change, and grows along with us. I vow to honour and respect you for all that you are and will become, taking pride in who we are, both separately and together. I promise to challenge you and to accept challenges from you. I will join with you and our community in an ongoing struggle to create a world we all want to live in, where love and friendship will be recognized and celebrated in all their many forms. Our home will be a sanctuary and a respite for us and for those whom we cherish. Above all, I will give you my love freely and unconditionally. I pledge this to you from the bottom of my heart, for all the days of our lives."

Nathan says, "I Nathan, take you, Megan to be my wife, my constant friend and partner, and my love. I will work to create a bond of honesty, respect, and trust; one that withstands the tides of time and change, and grows along with us. I vow to honour and respect you for all that you are and will become, taking pride in who we are, both separately and together. I promise to challenge you and to accept challenges from you. I will join with you and our community in an ongoing struggle to create a world we all want to live in, where love and friendship will be recognized and celebrated in all their many forms. Our home will be a sanctuary and a respite for us and for those whom we cherish. Above all, I will give you my love freely and unconditionally. I pledge this to you from the bottom of my heart, for all the days of our lives."

"Do you promise to love, honour, cherish, and protect him/her, forsaking all others, and holding only unto them forevermore?"

Megan and Nathan proudly answer "I do."

"Megan and Nathan will now exchange rings as a symbol of love and commitment to each other. Rings are a precious metal; they are also made precious by you wearing them. Your wedding rings are special; they enhance who you are. They mark the beginning of your long journey together. Your wedding ring is a circle—a symbol of love never ending. It is the seal of the vows you have just taken to love each other without end."

Megan and Nathan exchange rings saying "I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you."

"To make your relationship work will take love. Continue to date each other. Take time to show each other that your love and marriage grows stronger with time. It will take trust to know that in your hearts, you truly want what is best for each other. It will take dedication to stay open to one another—and to learn and grow together. It will take loyalty to go forward together, without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment to hold true to the journey you have both pledged today."

"And now by the power vested in me by the state of California, it is my honour and delight to declare you married. Go forth and live each day to the fullest. You may seal this declaration with a kiss."

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Megan & Riggs just got married, and are pregnant  
> \- Owen & Teddy are working on their relationship  
> \- Meredith and Cormac Hayes are a couple  
> \- Evelyn Hunt is a proud Grandma of Leo & Allison, and Farouk.

" _Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same."_ _-_ _Wuthering Heights_

**POV: Evelyn Hunt**

Nathan had done an amazing job with the planning. The flowers were beautiful. The catering staff setup a great spread in their house, and had buckets of drinks available on the deck. A babysitter, a co-worker's university aged daughter, arrived to watch the kids. Although he knew that Teddy, Owen or Meredith would keep an eye out for their kids, an extra set of eyes was important on the beach.

I couldn't believe all the work Nathan had put into the perfect day. I saw Megan's gift for him proudly displayed in the living room. I was so happy to have my kids and family around me.

The kids did settle down to eat for a while and then a group of them headed out to run on the beach with the babysitter. Allison was tired so she climbed up onto my lap. All my kids around me, it was amazing.

* * *

**POV: Meredith Grey**

I was so happy for Nathan and Megan, and even more happy for myself. I was thinking I had found a new soulmate, I was scared, but I think I'm finally ready to go on. Nathan had pushed me to move past Derek and start living, and then just as I was accepting Nathan into my life, Megan returned. I was so happy that the two of them had managed to work through their difficulties and make it work. I was glad to be included in this family, and honoured to be invited to give the toast to the Bride & Groom.

" _Megan & Nathan, your journey here has been long and difficult, but your love and strength has gotten you here. May the light of friendship guide your paths together. My wish is that your marriage will be a thing of beauty and a joy forever, always as beautiful as you are today. May the laughter of children grace the halls of your home. May the joy of living for one another trip a smile from your lips to the twinkle eye. And may the loveliness of your marriage increase with each year. May the family around you support you for years to come. To Megan & Nathan."_

A chorus of "To Megan & Nathan".

I was so happy that Cormac had agreed to come to California with me. He had come to the hospital after Alex had left. We fought quite a bit at first, then we realized that we had lots in common. He currently sat beside me watching my kids play down on the beach. His arm was draped over my shoulders and he kissed me.

I hoped one day to get married again, this time surrounded by family and friends. A post-it and court house wedding didn't have anyone surrounding us. But I've grown and matured since than, and my family has been built around me.

* * *

**POV: Teddy Altman**

After that day when Megan's helicopter went down, I never thought I would be here celebrating her wedding. And even more impressive it was with Nathan, her soulmate, separated for 10 years. He was the guy who she cheated on, who cheated on her. Maybe there was still a chance for Owen and I. I screwed up badly, but now I was going to counselling. Megan had yelled at me and told me off. She'd told off Owen when I was pregnant and we weren't together. Then when I strayed during Allison's first year, she yelled at me. She was a red-head, a firecracker, and fought for what she loved. That fight got her back with her soulmate. And hopefully Owen and I will be mended soon. It was a start, Owen invited me on this trip, included me, and even held my hand during the service. I'm hopeful.

* * *

**POV: Owen Hunt**

I walked my baby sister down the aisle today. What an honour. She is amazing. When I was in charge of her unit back in Iraq, she was a rising star. When I lost her, and then my unit, I became a shell of myself, I didn't even let my mom know I was home. When Megan came home 10 years after her capture, I was elated. She forced me to go to counselling, I'd say encouraged, or challenged, but from listening to her on the phone, forced was the correct term. I was working on me, and my relationship with Teddy. I'd already screwed up 2 marriages, and now that kids were involved I was committed to figure this out.

I also had my best friend back. Nathan was my best friend through high school, and med school. We served in Iraq together, but due to anger and hatred, I blamed Megan's disappearance on him. It broke our friendship. When he came to Seattle we fought, but by the time Megan had returned our relationship was mending. His commitment to my sister, to Farouk and to their family was impressive. I was proud today to "give my sister away" to him.

* * *

**POV: Cormac Hayes**

Weddings are still hard. I lost my first wife to a nasty battle with cancer. We'd had the fairy tale wedding during my internship while she was pregnant with our oldest. Since she died, I have tried to avoid all weddings, which was quite easy, until I was invited to this one. I was falling in love again. That made all the difference.

After hearing Nathan and Megan's story, this wedding was one to celebrate. They had endured so much, and their love was evident. I wished them well.

My thoughts went back to the first evening I saw Megan. She ran down the beach to join us, proudly wearing a bikini, showing off her abdomen and the amazing surgical work Meredith had done. I was amazed at both Meredith's work, and Megan's beauty and strength at recovering from such injuries.

* * *

**POV: Megan Hunt-Riggs**

I was so glad everyone had left. Nathan and I were the only two up in the house. My mom had headed to bed and so had Farouk. Tomorrow we were leaving on our honeymoon after breakfast with the family. I loved being surrounded by my family this week. Nathan had done an amazing job planning everything for this weekend. I felt so loved.

The shock of the week was that I was pregnant, 10 weeks pregnant. Goes to show that even two doctors can ignore the symptoms. Nathan loved the gift I took over last night and had proudly displayed it on the bookshelf for everyone today to see. I treasured my chance at love and happiness, it was a blessing to be surrounded by my family.

"Nathan, lets go to bed," I said holding out my hand to him.

"Definitely, Mrs Riggs," he said pulling me into his arms. Once in our room, he helped me out of my dress and soon we were cuddled in our bed.

* * *

**POV: Nathan Riggs**

I was so happy, our wedding day was amazing. Most amazing event of the weekend was learning Megan carried our child. I was so happy she was pregnant.

For Sunday morning breakfast, I had the caterer deliver pancakes, fruit platters, bacon and other breakfast foods so we all could enjoy one last family meal before the Seattle crowd returned north. I didn't know that bacon would trigger Megan's morning sickness. As soon as the lid from the bacon was lifted, she ran. I handed her some juice as she came out and said, "It smells like bacon inside, I'm going outside." Now I felt like crap, but guess I would be skipping bacon for the next while.

After breakfast, I went inside to grab our bag and ask everyone to come out for goodbyes. Megan refused to go back inside as the house still smelt like bacon. Hugs all around, and Megan reminded Farouk to be nice to Nanna while we were gone.

We got into my car and headed to San Francisco for 3 days for our honeymoon.


	10. Chapter 10

**POV: Megan Hunt-Riggs**

We drove up the 101 stopping in Santa Cruz for the night at the Hyatt Santa Cruz. Nathan and I chatted until we stopped at a deli in Santa Maria, taking it to eat at Dinosaur Caves Park. After lunch we stretched our legs and wandered the trails. I fell asleep once we hit the highway again, and Nathan had to wake me when we arrived at our hotel.

I crashed onto the king sized bed as soon as we got to the room, still a little groggy from my nap. Nathan climbed onto the bed and pulled me into his arms. Although he said he was tired, I knew that with a little encouragement we could begin our honeymoon exploring each other, so I rolled so I could easily kiss him. It wasn't long before we were without our clothes and laying wrapped in each other staring at the ceiling still breathing hard.

"Meg, how about some dinner?" I hear about an hour later, as Nathan is woken due to my rumbling tummy.

"Sounds like a good idea. Shower first?" I suggest.

"Together? We might never get out of here," he teases as I roll off the bed heading to the bathroom to turn on the water. It isn't long before Nathan joins me in the shower and I am thankful we are in a hotel with lots of hot water.

We did make it out of the room for dinner, to a steak and seafood place. I suggested we walk along the beach before heading back to the hotel, and we walked hand in hand enjoying the evening together. Walking down the beach, we were holding hands, talking, and laughing. The evening was peaceful and relaxing as the sun set over the Pacific Ocean. I looked up into Nate sparkling eyes, a feature that have always excited me. I loved his eyes, his teasing, his presence, his strength.

Later that evening, we fall into a peaceful slumber, exhausted and naked.

* * *

**POV: Nathan Riggs**

I hoped this week with mornings where we didn't need to get up quite so early would help recharge her energy level. The last few weeks I was really worried about her as she always has so much energy, and once she announced she was pregnant, I totally understood her lack of energy. This morning we woke later than normal, wrapped in one another. I had gotten used to waking with her since we moved to California, when we were together at Harvard, or later in Iraq there were few opportunities to lay in and cuddle.

The morning started slow with breakfast in bed of fruit and waffles, and no meat. I was missing bacon, but would rather Meg didn't start the day puking. It seemed ham, bacon and similar processed meats were her biggest morning sickness triggers.

We drove to the Fisherman's Wharf area of San Francisco and planned to spend the next two days wandering the wharves, checking out the stores and making love. After checking in at the Hyatt Fisherman's Wharf we wandered for lunch at a small cafe before hitting Ghirardelli Chocolates to pickup some afternoon snacks, and a care package to send home with Evelyn. Taking our chocolate back to the room, Meg decided it was nap time. I definitely wasn't going to complain, snuggling in bed with her was an amazing idea before heading out for dinner. We got sidetracked with making love, napping, showering and more cuddling, so it was a late dinner in the hotel restaurant.

Our last day of our honeymoon we stayed in bed all morning and then wandered the wharves finding lunch out on the docks of fresh seafood. We left San Francisco late afternoon, heading out on the long drive home.

It was a great few days away. I still had my courses to teach at UCLA at the end of the week, but otherwise we were both off until the following Monday. I was looking forward to a couple quiet days at home with Farouk and Megan, before we both headed back to work.

* * *

**POV: Evelyn Hunt**

I spent 3 days with Farouk. He is an amazing young man. I am so impressed with how Megan raised him in his early years, and how Megan and Nathan have helped him adapt to life in America. He is polite, brilliant and active. He was at school during the day for my stay, but he came right home for school and chatted with me and did his homework before soccer practice. He helped me with dinner and the dishes.

Wednesday evening Megan and Nathan came home and I stayed an extra day before heading home on Friday. I spent the week making some family favourite recipes and freezing them as well as muffins and banana bread. Megan told me that I was spoiling her.

* * *

**POV: Megan Hunt-Riggs**

I enjoyed the extra day hanging out with Ma before she headed home. She totally spoiled me filling up my freezer. I loved the visits she was able to make down to visit us. "Ma, will you come down when the baby is born?" I asked.

"Definitely, you let me know when you want me here and I'll figure it out. Are you coming home for Christmas?"

"I need to check our schedules, I think we both have worked our share of holidays this year. We are both on-call for Thanksgiving."

"Will Farouk be on his own?"

"He and I are helping at the VA Thanksgiving party while Nathan is working and then the next 3 days he has various events with baseball and soccer friends. It has worked out well this year. What about you?"

"I'll probably host a dinner party for Owen, Teddy and various hospital friends. If they are working, I will have Leo and Allison and we will take dinner into the hospital."

"That's a good plan. Glad you won't be alone."

"With the large family of Attendings and their kids at Grey-Sloan Hospital we tend to have many options. They are a wonderful group."

Friday morning after dropping Farouk off at school and Nathan at UCLA for his course I dropped my mom off at the airport, then headed back to UCLA to spend the afternoon with Nathan. Arriving at the medical campus I headed into the bookstore wandering around. I found a UCLA Med School t-shirt for Farouk for Christmas and a matching onesie for the baby. My browsing was interrupted by my phone ringing as Nathan was done and looking for me. I suggested we grab some lunch then head home so we could go to soccer practice with Farouk. Saturday and Sunday were quiet as neither one of us were on call. I was definitely feeling better after my week of sleeping in and early to bed. I wasn't looking forward to having to get up early Monday.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**POV: Meredith Grey**

My week with Megan and Nathan in Malibu was coming to an end. It was a great break from the hospital but I wouldn't have called it a vacation! It was nice to escape rainy Seattle in November though. The wedding was wonderful, and I was so happy that they were expecting.

Now it was time for us to all head home. Teddy, Owen and their two kids were flying back at lunchtime as Owen had to cover the ER tonight. Cormac and I weren't due back into the hospital until Monday so we were stopping in LA for lunch at Addison's. We had my kids with us, while his kids would be flying home Tuesday after spending a couple days with his sister-in-law in San Diego.

I was worried about spending an afternoon with Addison, Derek's ex-wife, not knowing how she was going to be with me having a new partner. Cormac and I had been together just over 6months, we loved one another but were scared to take the next step. Jake and Cormac quickly found they had much in common as Jake was also a widower who had been left with an 8yo daughter. I knew if worst came to worst, we could all talk medicine. We were 4 specialist doctors. Jake's specialty as a reproductive endocrinologist and infertility specialist tied well into Addison's field as a OB/Gyn, maternal-fetal medicine/fetal surgeon and neonatal surgeon. As a pediatric surgeon, Cormac would have lots to talk about if we needed a subject other than our relationship.

Arriving at Addison's we were greeted by Addison's husband Jake and their adopted son Henry. We headed around to the back deck where Addison was setting out snacks for the kids. The kids were excited to see Henry again. Jake's teenage daughter Angela also breezed through for introductions and stole some fruit from the kids table, deciding they were much better than the food on the adult table. Addison had done a great job preparing both kid and adult friendly lunches.

After lunch, Cormac and Jake decided to take the kids for a walk on the beach. Angela was great with the kids and they all eagerly left to play on the beach. Addison and I sat on the deck watching the kids and our guys. Breaking the somewhat uncomfortable silence, Addison stated, "Not that you need approval from me, but think Cormac is good for you."

"Thanks Addi, that means so much. Its been tough since Derek passed."

"I'm sure it has. You've done well since you moved back to Seattle."

"Yes. I'm glad Alex forced me to come back."

"Karev was what finally got you back?"

"He was my emergency contact, and when I ended up in the hospital with the placental abruption he was called."

"He has been amazing with both me and the kids."

"He sure has matured."

"Kinda. Did you hear he left and moved in with Izzie?" Meredith adds explaining some of the more recent gossip from Grey-Sloan.

* * *

**POV: Teddy Altman**

I loved the warm weather of southern California in November, so much nicer than the wet and dreary Seattle. Spending time with Megan and Nathan brought back some great memories of the fun we had when stationed together in the Middle East. It was a tough location to be, and we each had our own daemons from it, but we also had some amazing memories and created great and lasting friends. Owen and I were still working on some PTSD and trust issues with a counsellor. Connecting regularly with friends like Megan and Meredith who have both been through nasty trauma situations has really helped. They understand not being perfect.

It was a great week away with family, but I hate the travel part. Travel by myself is never fun. Add travelling with 2 young kids and its even worse. I know once we get home that I will have the kids to myself as Owen will be at the hospital tonight.

Through the airport I have Allison in a wrap carrier to give me free hands, and we've convinced Leo to stay in the stroller until we get to the gate. That was an adventure. He normally wants to walk, or run, but thankfully Owen was able to convince, or maybe it was bribe him to get him to stay in the stroller. He loves looking out at the planes once we are at the gate, and he and Owen spend the time before boarding checking out the airplanes. Thankfully we had 3 seats together, so Leo sat between us and Allison cuddled into my chest before takeoff and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**POV: Nathan Riggs**

Megan is now 14 weeks. We've been married for nearly a month and I'm headed the first prenatal appointment with her. I've enjoyed her scaled back morning runs allowing more morning cuddles and she's no longer trying to drag me with her everyday. That said, we start today with a morning run, then get Farouk off to school. I tried to suggest heading to the local cafe for breakfast which was quickly vetoed as it would smell like bacon. Her morning sickness has mostly disappeared, but she still has a strong aversion to bacon and craves fruits and yogurt.

Our appointment is mid-morning and then I will drop Meg off to work for the afternoon and evening. She's trying to manage her leave time so that we can head to Seattle for Christmas. Dr Montgomery offered to do another ultrasound as I missed the first one. I gladly took her up on the offer to see our little one on the screen. No matter how many times I see a baby on the ultrasound, its always amazing, even more so when it is your baby.

* * *

**POV: Evelyn Hunt**

Megan and Nathan managed to get a week off from work, so were arriving tonight with Farouk. I was so happy to have my family in Seattle for Christmas. Owen was going to pick them up from the airport and then they would be staying at my house. They would be flying home before New Years Eve, as Nathan wasn't able to get New Years shifts covered. Megan looked amazing for 16weeks pregnant and was hardly showing.

Christmas Eve I cooked dinner for Leo, Allison, Farouk, Megan and Nathan. Owen and Teddy managed to arrange their shifts so they were both home for Christmas morning. They managed to sneak in the door before Leo and Allison woke up, so we had a huge Christmas breakfast (without bacon much to everyone's disappointment) and then hit the Christmas Tree to see what Santa brought. Santa spoiled everyone, especially Megan who got a bunch of maternity clothes.

Over the rest of their visit, I hosted many different events with other staff from the hospital. Everyone had a great time and I hoped at some point soon that my daughter and her family would move back to Seattle.

* * *

**POV: Megan Hunt-Riggs**

I am now 18 weeks pregnant. I've scaled back my workouts, now I only run 3 days a week with Nathan. I'm still doing my strength and yoga exercises and supervising PT exercises for soldiers returning to active duty. I feel great as long as Nathan stays away from the bacon, it still makes me feel nauseous. I have now switched to maternity uniforms as they fit better, but at home I normally wear sun dresses and most of those still fit properly.

Work has been going well, the transition to my new position in charge of more has gone well. I am still in the OR a couple of days a week and have new interns and residents that just started on 4 month rotations from UCLA. This is a new program we have setup to increase knowledge of issues soldiers face when returning from active duty, especially overseas postings. I am hopeful that this new program can be worked into many other programs across the country.

Today started with an early morning surgery, then to teach, then leading a rehab yoga class. Thankfully these are all at the some facility, but require a different uniform for each one, and back into uniform to depart and head straight to Dr Montgomery's office. Nathan picks me up and we head directly to her office having secured an end of the day appointment. Nathan has brought me a change of shoes and clothes so I can head out for dinner in a dress instead of my combat uniform and boots.

The appointment went well and our little girl, yes girl, proudly showed off her gender during the ultrasound. My blood pressure and blood sugars were good, but Addison wanted to make sure I was eating enough as I really hadn't gained much yet. Nathan assured her that I was eating healthy and lots of food. I explained that I had just cut back my exercise routine so hopefully I would be able to gain some weight.


	12. Chapter 12

**POV: Nathan Riggs**

I loved watching Farouk's soccer team practice, he had improved so much from the scrawny boy I picked up in Baghdad. I also loved that Megan came and practised with them, she was jogging slowly encouraging them. Not to long ago she would have been running keeping up with the fastest kid doing the drills. The team loved having her out with them as she always got right in and played with them. Watching her coach soccer reminded him their time in Fallujah when she would play with Owen, Teddy and some of the other guys.

I'm not really into soccer, and would rather be out surfing. Farouk and I started surfing together a couple of years ago. Growing up at the beach New Zealand meant I always loved being in the waves. I had learned to surf at the family property on Piha Beach near Auckland, New Zealand. I moved to Seattle when I was 7 and took yearly trips home to until leaving for college. When I served overseas I missed surfing, so took a few short-term contracts near the Atlantic Ocean in France and Spain.

On Valentines Day, I organized a quiet dinner for the three of us after work. Since it was mid-week, I decided Megan would prefer a quiet night at the house. I still set the stage for Valentines Day even with Farouk at home. Flowers, soft music, seafood pasta and a decadent desert was perfect to go with the teenager that groaned at the thought of his parents kissing. Farouk was still embarrassed anytime we talked too much about the pregnancy, he didn't want to think about ' _his parents doing_ _ **that**_ _!'_

After dinner, we headed quietly to our room, Farouk heading downstairs to play online games. I loved enjoyed feeling the baby move, and loved rubbing my hand over Megan's belly. I rubbed a coconut oil based cream over her abdomen a few times a week. My favourite was the honey vanilla, but Megan preferred the slightly floral mixes of lavender & tangerine or ylang ylang & chamomile. Belly rubs often led to us further enjoying each others bodies.

* * *

**POV: Meredith Grey**

I hadn't heard from Nathan or Megan since she saw them at Christmas when they were in Seattle. Megan was posting pregnancy photos on Instagram and she looked beautiful. Her baby bump was amazing, but surgeon in her really wanted to see the photo that wasn't online. Megan had recently posted photos of her in uniform, scrubs, and workout wear. In uniform with her camouflage jacket on you could barely see a baby bump and the few she had posted with her jacket off still had her looking trim and fit. Megan bought herself maternity scrubs for in the clinic, so they didn't look so oversized, and in many of the photos she barely looked pregnant. I had just worn scrubs that were a size or two larger as hospital owned scrubs were washed with the other hospital linens, but they always looked sloppy. The workout wear photo was a photo of Megan and Farouk playing soccer, she looked amazing, healthy and fit. I commented publicly on Megan's post "Beautiful Baby Bump! Amazing Abs ma'am!"

Megan privately sent a couple of photos of her bare belly, with barely any stretching or distortion to the incision. The donor abs were stretching beautifully. I was so glad that my Interns had finally managed to get a good match. It was a struggle, some couldn't understand why I was adamant to find a donor who was a young Caucasian female, preferably of Scottish or Irish descent. There was a slight skin tone different originally, but the difference was barely noticeable now. The photos were captioned '24 Weeks: This one is for your records.'

I replied with 'Beautiful. You have amazing abs.'

Megan responded with 'Thank you once again for my amazing abs '

I then sent a photo both to Megan and Nathan with the following caption 'I said Yes! on Valentines Day. I still need to tell Derek's family before posting. All 5 kids are happy. '

Nathan responded with ' I am so happy for you. You deserve it. Lots of love to you and Cormac.'

Megan responded with 'Beautiful! Congratulations!'

* * *

**POV: Megan Hunt-Riggs**

_Pregnancy Journal: 26 Weeks_

_Work has been going well. I have cut out any super long surgery. Since the training course I taught in the fall, I have managed to consult on more, and have fewer to do. More of the military and VA surgeons are now referring patients to those I trained. Its great to see innovation in MED-COM. I have heard rumblings that there will be another course offered after my maternity leave, and the grapevine at work wonders why I'm still a Major. Given that I was officially only a Lt 3.5 years ago when I came back to active duty and only promoted to Major in November... But there might be another promotion coming. Who knows._

_And here is where things have finally started to change big time. I've really slowed down at this point in terms of cardio and higher intensity training. My pelvis is starting to really feel the effects of a human body growing inside me. I had cut most of my long runs out, but was feeling good so pushed the distance last week. That wasn't a smart idea, I ended up calling Nathan for a ride home, as I had lots of pelvic pain during the run. Thankfully it did subside after resting and a bath. So I'll stick with short runs._

_As far as weight training goes, this is where my focus has been lately. In contrast to higher intensity cardio, I can still push myself a little bit with weight training and feel like I'm making progress. I haven't increased my weights, and have changed some of my exercises to body weight only. I'm feeling strong and very good. Good thing that strength training will be, I think, one of the most important things that will help me through labour, delivery, and recovery, so I'm feeling pretty good on that front! And I should be ready for the Army fitness test at 6 months postpartum._

_Soccer practice with Farouk's team is going well. The teen boys seem unfazed by my pregnancy belly. They do keep challenging me to run faster. I have to keep reminding them that I can't right now, but next year I'll beat them. The boys have asked me to help with their baseball training too, even if I don't run with them. I think they figure I will be easier on them if I'm not participating. A number of the mom's have gladly volunteered to watch the baby in the stands while I help their kids practice._

_I love being pregnant. Cravings haven't been that bad, although I still won't let pork be cooked in the house. Nathan is so amazing as usual. He planned a great romantic evening for Valentines day. I loved staying home with my family._

_My body is changing, but in a good way. I have gone up a cup size for my bra, but otherwise don't feel much larger. I know my abdomen is larger, but I feel sexy. My libido has increased and sex is amazing._


	13. Chapter 13

**POV: Dr Addison Montgomery**

"Good afternoon Megan, Nathan," I said walking into my office. We chat as I do the formal measurements and observations. "How's everything going?"

"Good. Getting tired!" Megan said.

"Are you still working full time?"

"I'm no longer on-call or weekend duty."

"Are you still doing surgeries? You should start limiting your time in the OR. I'm not saying no OR time, but you should start limiting to a max of 4 hours in the OR a day."

"Can I supervise beyond that? I have been doing more teaching and supervision recently."

"Only if you can be seated for most of it."

"I can arrange that."

"Any other questions or issues?" Addison asks as they both shake their head. "OK so I will see you in 4 weeks, but it'll be every 2 weeks after that. Don't forget to slow down, you don't want to end up on bed rest."

After Megan and Nathan left, I typed into her file:

_28 weeks, Weight Gain 11lbs, Fundal Height 27cm, BP 120/76,_

_No protein in urine, Glucose Tolerance Test came back OK._

_Baby Transverse._

_Abdomen skin is amazing, no issues with the scar tissue or skin._

_Weight gain back on target._

_Doctors Note Supplied: No more than 4 hours in OR as surgeon, unless seated and supervising._

_Picture added of previous incision. Sent to Dr Grey_

**POV: Megan Hunt-Riggs**

_Pregnancy Journal: 32 weeks_

_The baby is constantly moving. Although can I be all that surprised, I rarely stop moving!_

_OK I can no longer do pull-ups, the extra 15lbs isn't helping. Yes I am now gaining enough weight and out eating everyone. Push-ups are still possible, but when I use the work gym the guys give me a hard time that I'm using my belly to hold me up. So I've added some incline push-ups and can still outpace many of my co-workers._

_My run is now basically a walk-run. Nathan and I run 3 mornings a week and head out for 45min. I now head out for a time goal, Nathan continues and gets in a couple faster miles after I am finished. I am still moving. My pelvis hasn't been giving me any issues now that I've slowed down the pace and distance. I have been enjoying the prenatal yoga class at the local YMCA. Its really helping keep me limber, and strong. The instructor had a great fitness background and is a local midwife._

_Soccer practices and early spring baseball training: I no longer run with them. But I push them. The team is quite happy I am there. I do love the weeks I can make it to the practice. Last week the baseball team players got me a gift, a small team baseball jersey, a team soccer jersey, a running stroller, and Robeez slippers with baseballs on them. It was so impressed, as the boys told me they'd done all the planning for the gift. They'd organized the collection and then asked the head coach about getting the jerseys. One of the mom's had helped them with a run to the baby store for the strollers and shoes. I am so blessed to have this team of boys around Farouk. It is a wonderful group._

_It was just Nathan and I for Easter this year. Farouk went off with friends for the weekend. And Ma decided to stay home with Owen and Teddy. From the sounds of it Owen and Teddy were doing much better although still had some basic trust issues. Distrust and cheating hurts a relationship, Nate and I had to work our way through that. Ours had the advantage of time healing before we had to deal with it. 10 years does lessen the pain._

_Work: I have dropped all surgery other than supervision. Although my belly isn't getting in the way, my legs get too tired to stand for that long. I rarely do short surgeries, so it made most sense to cut out the surgeries. I am still very busy at work, there is lots to do both training wise and running the physiotherapy program. I hope I can stay working for another couple weeks and I should have everyone ready so I can take 3 months off work after the baby is born._

* * *

**POV: Dr Addison Montgomery**

"So anything new in the last 2 weeks?" Addison asked sitting down with Megan.

"More Braxton Hicks contractions. And I dropped all surgery except supervision," Megan responded rubbing her belly.

"Braxton Hicks are common. They are just your body getting ready for the next step. Where's Nathan today?"

"He got called into Emergency Surgery. They were short cardio surgeons today, and sounded like they had an endless line of urgent surgeries."

"Sounds like it will be a long day for him. Are you off the rest of the day?"

"Yes, just some paperwork that I'll do at home. Hope to work for 4 more weeks."

"Are you taking it easy?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Megan replies.

"Hey, I'm not your boss, just ensuring you are safe."

"I know, but I work in a military environment and some of them think I should have been off for ages. Others think I should be able to carry on until delivery without changing my routine."

"Isn't it fun? How's the skin feeling?"

"Much better now that this bump is head down. Transverse was nasty."

After Megan and Nathan left, I typed into her file:

_34 weeks, Weight Gain 16lbs, Fundal Height 32cm, BP 125/80,_

_cephalic presentation, engaged_

_BH contractions frequent, patient urged to slow down._

_Belly picture added. Sent to Dr Grey_

Her phone rang as she drove home from the office, and she answered it in hands-free mode.

Addison: Dr Montgomery

Meredith: Hey Addie its Meredith

Addison: Guess you got the recent photo.

Meredith: Yes its looking good. So glad everything is going well for her.

Addison: The skin feels amazing. She's happier now the baby is head down.

Meredith: That's great to hear. How's Henry?

Addison: Great. Growing. And your 3?

Meredith: They're good. Did you hear I'm engaged?

Addison: Yes, Amelia told me.

Meredith: Amy! Of course.

Addison: Cormac is great. How are all the kids doing about it?

Meredith: Zola and Ellis want princess dresses! Bailey loves 'mac.

Addison: I'm not surprised about the Princess Dresses. Zola has always loved princesses. And Cormac's boys?

Meredith: Liam and Austin are good. They've been really accepting, and there is a huge age difference between his kids and mine.

Addison: Glad everything is going well.

Meredith: Thanks.

Addison: Well, I'm home now so we will chat later. I'm guessing you want photos from during and after delivery?

Meredith: Please.

Addison: No problem.

* * *

**POV: Nathan Riggs**

_We tried to get out every week together, but they had missed the last couple of weeks. Between school activities, sick kid and work schedules that didn't line up so Megan and I headed out for dinner on the Saturday night of Mother's day weekend. It was a great afternoon and evening out. We started shopping getting the last few items we needed for our baby's arrival._

_After shopping we headed to a local favourite Greek restaurant not far from the house. We enjoyed the evening chatting and listening to a local band playing traditional Greek music. It was a wonderful evening. Once home I poured a bath for Megan with a Ylang-Ylang bath bomb. Following her bath, I used our favourite orange and lavender massage bar and rubbed her legs, and switched to a body butter for massaging her belly. She was so proud of her scar, her abs looked amazing, the scar tissue hadn't given her any issues, and we loved the intimate time resulting from applying lotions and body butters._

_We are almost there. 36 weeks and Mother's Day. Today Farouk and I will pamper Megan. Breakfast of french toast, fresh berries, and whipped cream with turkey sausages instead of bacon or ham. And then a day hanging out. Farouk plans to make dinner for us tonight. So we will probably have rice with chicken, fava beans, egg plant and hummus with pitas. Farouk loved exploring the traditional foods of the Mediterranean._

_After dinner Farouk and I did the dishes while Megan relaxed with a cup of tea, and then we joined her for a family movie night. Our days of only having one kid, a fairly independent teenager were numbered. Soon we would have a little baby joining our family._

**POV: Megan Riggs-Hunt**

_Pregnancy Journal: 36 weeks, 18lbs gained._

_I can't believe I'm now 36weeks pregnant. My body feels great, considering... Sure I'm tired. Can't wait to see our little miracle._

_My arms aren't long enough for normal push-ups... so still doing incline push-ups. I am no longer running. Nathan is actually getting out and running 3 times a week without me. I am impressed because 3 years ago I really had to drag him out to run. I am still attending prenatal yoga class which has really been helping with my sciatic pain._

_But the baby is sure sitting low, it is making most things really difficult. Almost feels like my cervix is down at my knees. I know its not, hey I can complain, can't I?_

_We are now well into baseball season. I'm not coaching this year, just pushing the team at a few practices. I miss being the 1st base coach at games, but 36 weeks pregnant and baseball just don't mix._

_Work is mainly admin and paperwork now. I plan to work for 2 more weeks. My replacement was transferred in this week so that should give me time to transition all the administration to them. I wasn't sure of my replacement, as they only had field experience, no rehab work. Hopefully they would learn quickly._

_N_ _ate and I have always been sexually active, and this pregnancy hasn't slowed us down. We've had to find some new positions as my baby bump and sore hips do cause issues. Due to the sciatic pain, missionary position is a definite no, but we've had fun finding better positions. Shower sex is definitely a no right now_ _but that doesn't mean we can't use our lips or hands._

_The Braxton Hicks contractions were getting annoying. I didn't notice them much during the day, but as soon as I'd try and lay down to sleep they tend to start up. The feeling is quite interesting,_ _they make my bump feel really tight as if my skin is shrinking, my bump also goes solid! Although not painful they fe_ _lt_ _intense_ _and_ _literally orgasmic_ _as the contraction released. What an amazing feeling._

**POV: Evelyn Hunt**

I had Allison and Leo at the house today. They'd been feeling a little under the weather, so Owen had asked if I could take them as he and Teddy had a counselling appointment and then work. We started the morning with my normal walk around the neighbourhood and then playing in the backyard on the tree swing Owen had replaced the ropes on recently. The ropes their father had installed when Owen and Megan were kids was failing, it was time for an update. Owen had also installed a ramp from the lower yard to the deck, and I could now take the stroller right up to the kitchen door. I didn't take the kids too often, but I did enjoy the days I had them.

After lunch I put the kids down for a nap and they were out quite quickly. I grabbed the baby monitor and my cup of tea and sat on the back deck. It was a beautiful day at the end of May. I soon would have another grand-child, Megan was 37 weeks, so anytime I'd have another grandchild. She continued to amaze me, how she'd bounced back from her devastating 10 years as POW in Iraq and because she was a surgeon she was treated quite well but their living conditions and threats of danger was extreme. She had come home physically injured, but she was amazingly strong emotionally. Probably stronger than Nathan and Teddy, definitely stronger than Owen.

The phone rang and I looked at the call display, Nathan. "Hey Nathan!"

"Ma, Meg's water just broke."


	14. Chapter 14

**POV: Megan Hunt-Riggs**

_Pregnancy Journal: 37 weeks_

_37 weeks! 1 week left of work._

_Exercise – I'm done. Other than Yoga._

_Work – my replacement is doing fine learning the procedures. Hopefully they can adapt to the clinic environment._

_Are these Contractions real or just Braxton Hicks? And how am I to sleep if I continually need to get up and pee. Seriously! This is crazy._

_Nathan arranged a friend to come and take a last round of pregnancy photos. They are amazing. I proudly posted a photo of my naked belly with the beautiful scar of my abdominal transplant. I love the comments from my Seattle family. I really miss them._

I wasn't feeling great, but knew I had a few items to get done at work today. My weekly prenatal appointment with Dr Montgomery wasn't until Friday after I was finished at work. I wasn't sure I was going to make it until Friday. 2.5 more days of work. At least I don't have to change a million times a day in and out of scrubs, and my maternity uniform is so comfy.

By the end of the day, my back is aching and I'm glad that Nathan is picking me up. "How am I going to make it two more days?" she says to Nathan as she slides into the car. Nathan takes me home and treats me royally, making dinner, pouring me a bath and rubbing my back. I'm really no fun right now, heading to bed by 8pm. Nathan and Farouk stay up and do homework, then sit playing video games.

Thursday morning Nathan drops me off at work and at lunch time I'm phoning him saying "My water broke."

His phone is picked up by the OR Nurse as he's in surgery. Nathan calls for a replacement surgeon to supervise the procedure he's watching and signs out for his paternity leave. He calls Dr Montgomery to let her know we are on our way as he heads to pick up Megan. Thankfully the traffic wasn't too bad as LA rush hour hasn't started. While driving he uses his hands free setup and calls Seattle.

Nathan: "Hi, Ma."

Evelyn: "Hi Nathan, Everything OK?"

Nathan: "Meg's water just broke, I'm heading to get her and we are heading to the hospital."

Evelyn: "Thanks for letting me know. I have Owen's kids here now. I'll fly down tomorrow or Saturday."

Nathan: "Thanks, I'll let Meg know."

Megan and Nathan arrive at the birth centre and are checked into their room. They settle into the birthing suite and Megan removes the oversized army scrub pants she'd grabbed after her uniform pants got soaked when her water broke. The advantage of working in the hospital, plenty of scrubs to change into as needed. She slips on a hospital gown and wanders the room between contractions. The contractions are quite close together and she's wondering how far along she is.

Addison walks into the room saying, "Looks like we're having a baby today! Let's get you on the bed so I can examine you."

Nathan helps Megan up onto the bed and stands beside her holding her hand. Skipping the stirrups, Addison has Megan place her legs in butterfly pose knowing this position is not only more comfortable, but saves some dignity. "You are 7 cm dilated and the head is engaged."

"7cm already?" Megan asks.

"Yes, so now is the time to consider pain meds. Are you still saying no?"

"I'm good. This isn't too bad," Megan says.

"Soldiers!" Addison says shaking her head.

"She's always had a high pain tolerance," Nathan said.

"And I can't handle any more demerol or fentanyl. It gives me the shakes," Megan said.

"So hang out here. Feel free to get up and move, or use the yoga ball. I'll be in to check on you regularly."

"Thanks, Addison," Megan says. "Nathan, call Farouk please?"

"Will do. Do you want out of the bed first?"

"Yes. I think standing hurt less." Megan stands and leans on Nathan. He puts one arm around her and calls Farouk one-handed. Megan's contractions were coming frequently and getting stronger.

**POV: Nathan Riggs**

It wasn't that much longer before Megan was at full dilation and I am on the bed behind Megan, holding her, rubbing her back. She's squatting holding onto the birthing bar for support and is ready to deliver our little girl.

Addison supports the infant's head encouraging another push. "Another push and we'll have the shoulders."

After Megan pushes out our little girl, I help Megan lay down on the bed and Addison places her onto Megan's bare chest. After the cord stops pulsing, and is clamped, Addison asks, "Daddy are you ready to cut the cord?"

"Please," I say, accepting the scissors and cutting the cord.

Addison and the nurses quickly clean up after the delivery, settling Megan and our girl back into bed. We are left to cuddle with our bundle of joy. The lactation consultant came in and was helping Megan with nursing. She showed us some tips and tricks and things to look out for to avoid bad habits that often lead sore nipples or other issues.

"We need a name, Meg," Nathan says.

"Brianna Evelyn," she says.

"It's beautiful," he said. "We should call Farouk and Ma."

**POV: Farouk**

Dad just called me. I have a sister. I really want to see mom and meet my little sister, but I have no way of getting there. It's too far from Malibu to the hospital. There's a knocking at the door. I look out and it's Jason. "Jason, what are you doing here?"

"Mom is here to drive you to the hospital."

"Really? Thanks," I say grabbing my phone and keys and locking up the house.

"Thanks for the ride," I say to Jason's mom.

"No problem Farouk. Do you want to stop for food on our way? Or have you already had dinner?" Jason's mom replies knowing she had two teenaged boys in her car.

"Food would be good."

"Can we stop for tacos?" Jason asks.

"Farouk, is that OK with you?"

"Sounds good," I say. We stop by for tacos on our way and eat in the car. It's over an hour drive to the hospital so I text Dad that we are nearly there. When I arrive he is leaning against a post waiting for me. I get out of the car and thank Jason and his mom before heading inside with dad.

"Farouk, this is your baby sister, Brianna Evelyn."

"She's beautiful, mom," I say unsure of what to do next.

"Do you want to hold her?" Mom asks me.

"Sure," I say hesitantly. I've never held a baby so small, so new.

"Come sit down here," Dad says and soon Mom is placing Brianna in my arms and sitting down beside me. She slides her arm around my shoulder providing encouragement as I hold my little sister.

**POV: Addison Montgomery**

I don't do many uneventful daytime births. Being an OB/GYN you'd think I would attend more basic deliveries, but I specialized in maternal-fetal medicine/fetal surgery and neonatal surgery. I am one of the top fetal and neonatal surgeons in the country, so most of my patients are high-risk. Many I don't see through their whole pregnancy, they travel to me in the last months as high risk factors are found.

Working with Megan and Nathan was a nice refresher, a successful delivery. A full term healthy baby girl. I will need to call Meredith and thank her for the referral of a healthy wonderful family. I was glad there hadn't been any issues with her previous surgeries and scar tissue.

I add a note to Megan's file, to have her review the regimen that her dermatologist suggested after her surgery and offer a referral to a dermatologist or dietitian. I finish up my notes and go check once on their family before heading home.

Knocking on the door, I open it slowly not wanting to startle anyone. I see the family of four settled on the couch. Farouk is sitting holding his baby sister. He looks so sweet. "Sorry to interrupt, I was just going to do a final check before heading home," I say quietly.

"No problem, Addison. All seems to be going well," Megan said.

"Has she been fed yet?"

"Yes. But I'm getting hungry," Megan says.

"Nathan and Farouk, if you could give us some privacy while I do the exam. There are some snacks in the patient lounge. If you want more than toast, fruit cups, jello or pudding, you'll need to head down to the cafeteria."

"Toast with peanut butter and jam sounds great, Nate," Megan says looking at her husband.

"Sure. We'll be back. Would you like a tea with that?" Nathan checks.

"If they have something herbal that would be great. No caffeine," Megan says.

"Got it. See you tomorrow Addison," he says.

"I'll be in tomorrow morning. I have an early surgery so it'll be after that," Addison says.

"Thanks Addison," Megan says.

**POV: Evelyn Hunt**

"Congratulations Nanna. A new baby girl!" Megan sent along with a few photos.

I was so happy. Megan had a healthy baby girl. Brianna Evelyn. Born at 37.5 weeks, strawberry blond hair, blue eyes, 8lbs 2oz and 20 inches long.

I quickly called my travel agent and booked a flight for Saturday to LA. Megan and I had already talked of me coming down for a week. I checked my calendar and had a few church events to hand off. I called up my friend and asked her to organize the baking as I wouldn't be there. She congratulated me and told me to enjoy my trip.

Friday I boxed up some items from the fridge that wouldn't last while I was gone, loaded the car and headed over to Owen's. Owen was off in the morning so he invited me in for coffee. He took the box from me, looking at the contents, he said, "Milk, cream, yogourt, lasagne and a pumpkin pie. You spoil us!"

"Can you give me a ride to the airport tomorrow?"

"Teddy can, I'm at work," he said, having already checked the schedule.

"What about the kids?"

"I'll take them into daycare for the morning. Teddy can pick them up once she's dropped you off."

"Thanks."

**POV: Megan Hunt-Riggs**

Although I love the Labour, Delivery and Recovery suite here I really want to go home with my family. I am up early, I've showered and fed Brianna. I am ready to go home, I just need to be cleared. As a patient I know this is the hardest part of a hospital stay, the last few hours, waiting for the final clearance, the discharge papers.

"Meg, I brought you some breakfast," Nathan said walking in. He'd gone home last light with Farouk and had dropped him off at school this morning.

"Thanks. I wish we had more family here," she said grabbing the smoothie and muffin.

"Ma is coming down tomorrow," he said, picking up Brianna and placing a kiss on her forehead.


	15. Chapter 15

**POV: Evelyn Hunt**

Teddy arrived early to pick me up and take me to SEATAC for 7 am. The drive was pleasant and I enjoyed chatting with Teddy. She wished she was coming with me to see Megan, but also understood that too many visitors with a newborn would be overwhelming. She handed me a small bag with a gift for Megan and Brianna.

My flight was scheduled to depart just after 9 am. After I was dropped off at the door, I checked in, headed through security and then grabbed a coffee and breakfast sandwich. It would be nearly noon when I arrived at LAX so it would be closer to 1pm by the time I navigated LAX and met Nathan for the drive home. It would be a long day of travel.

Nathan made tea and sandwiches when we got home. He made a sandwich for Megan, but she was sleeping so he left hers in the fridge for later. We sat in the living room chatting until we heard Brianna fuss. Nathan changed her and placed her in my arms.

She was so precious. "She looks just like Megan did when she was little," Evelyn said, holding her littlest granddaughter.

**POV: Megan Hunt-Riggs**

_Baby Journal ~ Brianna Evelyn's Birth Story_

_Born May 29 at St Ambrose Hospital Birthing Centre_

_Doctor Addison Montgomery_

_8lbs 2oz and 20 inches long_

_Bree, you have beautiful strawberry blond hair and blue eyes._

_My water broke at work and I had to wait for your daddy to arrive from UCLA Hospital. He was in surgery when I called him. We arrived at the birthing centre and I was already at 7cm dilated. Good thing we didn't get stuck in LA traffic. Your delivery went well and you arrived by 6pm._

_You are nursing well and have me up every 2-3 hours around the clock. Daddy has been great and has been getting up and changing your diaper at night, we are a great team._

_I loved placing you into your brother Farouk's arms. My two babies. Farouk is a little unsure what to do with a new baby. But it is so wonderful when he holds you._

_My mommy came to visit, your Nanna. She was so happy to see you. She brought some lovely gifts for you._

_You also have an uncle. He couldn't come from Seattle right now, but he lives with your aunt Teddy and your two cousins. They are only a couple years older than you so I hope you will get along with them._

**POV: Nathan Riggs**

"Nathan, what do you think about moving back to Seattle?" Megan asked me one morning over coffee.

"Do you want to move back? Because if you want, I'll move," I ask. I only moved here for Megan. I would much rather live in Seattle.

"There's a posting at Madigan..." she started.

"What is the job?" I ask.

"Head of MedCom Pacific, comes with a promotion," she said.

"Wow! Would you be interested in the leadership and administrative role?"

"I think I could do it. I love that it's close to mom and Owen."

"I could look for a job in the Tacoma area. Or we could live halfway between Madigan and Grey-Sloan? We would both need to commute then."

"Can you work closer to me? Then we aren't far away from Bree."

"I'm sure I can find something, I'll call Teddy and see if she knows of any openings."

"You could go back into uniform," she teased.

"No thanks," I said, kissing her.

**POV: Megan Hunt-Riggs**

_Baby Journal ~ Bree ~ 3 months old_

_It is now the end of the summer. I have put in my transfer to Madigan Army Medical Centre and we are headed up to Seattle to look for a house for the Labour Day weekend. We've decided to move to Tacoma, and Nathan has some leads on a job._

_You did well with your first flight, much better than your nervous daddy. Of course he told me of the trip he made with severe turbulence with an Emergency landing in Sioux Falls. He told me about the surgery Meredith did. Somehow it didn't surprise me. She's the surgeon that fixed my belly. And solved all my medical issues. She gave me a chance at a future._

_Daddy could have a job back at Grey-Sloan but will probably just work there part-time if he can't finalize a position elsewhere._

_Next week when we get back to Malibu, I will be back at work. I don't want to leave you but glad we have daycare on the base._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for leaving comments or kudos. This is the end of this story.


End file.
